Naruto: A new era
by xRaianx
Summary: Summary is at the beginning of the first chapter but basically starts right after chapter 697 of the manga... instead of the fight between Naruto and Sasuke coming to a draw what if Sasuke actually won. Rating is T right now, but I may put some type of lemon in here later... still thinking about it. Main characters Sakura/Sasuke
1. The war is over

Don't own Naruto...

**Summary... aka why I'm writing this story:** So many people didn't like how Naruto ended… I am one of them. It's not so much how it ended that annoyed me it's just that chapter 699-700 were such jump from what was going on and then bam they're old with kids and no explanation as to how this happened. I haven't seen The Last but it's practically all over the internet as to the plot and it is completely Naruto/Hinata and no one else. Don't get me wrong I support the all the pairings completely (well maybe not the Choiji/Karui one… that was way out in left field for probably everyone), but everyone else was kind of a given to happen; and sorry Naruto/Sakura and Sasuke/Karin fans but if Sakura and Sasuke weren't going to be together I doubt half of the tension between them in the manga would have gone on.

So though I support all this I wasn't happy with how the end went about. I'm not going to write a new ending to the original story because that would enrage every one, so this story is a mere parallel universe type thing back from the end of chapter 697. Little refresh since it's been a while (spoiler) Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura just defeated Kaguya, Sasuke put Sakura in a genjutsu so she won't interfere with the battle the boys were about to have; Sasuke has decided to still kill the Kages and basically from the conversation he and Naruto had in The Valley of End before their fight he wants the world to change. Right at the end of 697 Sasuke was about to kill Naruto and that's where this story will start with a twist as to the end.

* * *

**Then…**

If Naruto was able to tell you how his story would end he would probably say that with the help of his friends the war had been won, no one from the allied forces had died, and all the nations were now currently working towards peace. He would say that Sasuke had apologized for all the hurt he had caused and agreed to return to the village and be a good boy; and then in year or two he would marry Sakura and have like ten kids and finally be happy. Naruto himself would go home, build up the courage to ask Hinata out on a real date, and not to Ichiraku's because Sakura would kill him; and then in about five years or so he would ask her to marry him and pray she doesn't faint before saying yes… of course by then Kakashi would be tired of being Hokage and just want to read his porn all day and so he would pass the title on to his best student. And after decades of being Hokage himself Naruto would then pass the responsibility off to Konohamaru and retire to his quiet home, free of the three children he planned to have, and every day meet his two best friends for ramen before going to visit their old sensei's grave to reminisce about their genin days. Yup that was Naruto's dream once the war ended… too bad that's not what actually happened.

Naruto could never have guessed that after the reunited team seven beat Kaguya, Sasuke would turn around and betray them once more with the new power he was granted by Hagoromo and still wish to destroy the Kages. Naruto would never have thought that when Sakura once again confessed her love to the Uchiha, Sasuke would throw it back in her face and then place her under the power of his sharingan preventing her from stopping him. Naruto couldn't believe he would have to hold up his promise of fighting his best friend for the sake of protecting the village from his wrath. And he was stunned that he lost the fight once again when they returned to the valley of the end to settle the dispute; all his dreams of a peaceful life vanished the moment he saw Sasuke standing over him with chidori charged to strike… the man who he called brother was finally severing his ties to the world they knew and countless people died for.

* * *

**Now…**

When Naruto came back to consciousness he thought he was dead, Sasuke certainly would have finished him with chidori and that would have been the end of it. So needless to say he was expecting to see his mother and father when he opened his eyes, most likely his mother would chastise him for losing the fight against Mikoto's son and his father would be trying to calm her down; he was expecting this to happen so when he was jostle rather violently and then thrown to the ground causing every muscle and bone in his body to protest the rough treatment Naruto knew he wasn't dead.

"Naruto!?"

A woman's panicked scream caused the blonde's eyes to shoot open, well as much as they could with the beating he took from Sasuke, and tried to assess the danger. Scuffling could be heard over his right shoulder and suddenly his vision was blocked by the vivid green eyes and bright, though dirtied by the fighting, pink hair of his female teammate; Naruto gave her a pained smile both glad to see that she was alright from the genjutsu Sasuke put her in a few hours ago and to show her that he was okay… though he still wasn't sure how that was possible. Sasuke had made it clear that if he stood in his way to kill the Kages Naruto would die as well, the Uchiha had never backed down before so why was he still alive.

"**Glad to see you're alright kid, having to deal with that brat's chakra is a pain in the ass."**

'_Kurama, what happened? Were you awake the whole time where are we?'_ Naruto was happy to know the part of the Kyubi that was given to him by his father was still there; he also desperately wished to know what happened to the other tailed beasts that Sasuke had captured.

"**Yeah I was awake, the damn Uchiha brat stole the chakra I had stored up for our final attack, but then after you passed out he didn't use it… what a waste; he brought you back to where you fought the old witch but not without demanding I come out to join my other half in that damn prison he's got."**

Naruto was too bang up to lift his head and see where Sasuke actually was, he could barely feel the other boy's chakra but he was close by; suddenly cool relief rushed through his system, almost as if someone gave him a glass of water to quench his thirst, as warm hands rested on his swollen cheeks.

"Naruto, Naruto can you hear me?"

"Sak… Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto opened his eyes again, finding he could see more then the insides of his eyelids the longer Sakura's healing chakra flowed through his body; and when he could see clearly he was displeased to see tears streaming down Sakura's face, he wanted to reach up and whip them away but he didn't have the strength yet.

"Naruto… you're worried about how I am even while you're bleeding to death," though she was crying a smiled appeared on Sakura's face at her friend's constant worry about others no matter his condition.

"Sakura, you were in just as danger as me, Sasuke put you in a genjutsu didn't he… what did he make you see?"

Sakura bit her lip while remembering all that had happened, she could feel Kakashi staring at her back because when she had first woken he had asked her the same thing and she didn't answer him. "Don't worry about that now Naruto; let's just get you fixed up okay."

Naruto was going to ask why she refused to answer his question when a sudden familiar pulse of chakra shot across the ground brushing his body; with most of his fatal injuries healed the blonde was able to sit up with Sakura's help and along with Kakashi watch as Sasuke released the Infinite Tsukuyomi. The great tree's branches that stretched across the world quickly began to rot away and fall to the ground bringing the cocooned wrapped shinobi alliance with it. Luckily the pods seemed to be made of more sturdy material as they didn't break upon impact with the ground; after they touched the dirt the cocoons began to unravel freeing the men or women inside without any harm coming to them.

"What the hell happened!? One minute we're fighting that weird tailed beast thing and then we were attacked by a tree!"

"Calm down Kiba, isn't it obvious we got caught in the Tsukuyomi Madara was trying to unleash."

"Well Shikamaru, since you know everything, how did we get out then!?"

"I released you," Sasuke's voice was the loudest Naruto had ever heard before, the blonde was still trying to figure out what the other man's motives were though. Before their fight hadn't Sasuke declared that if he won he would kill the Kages; but if he wanted to do this wouldn't it have been easier to dispose of those he wished while they were still trapped in the jutsu… why release them at all.

Once everyone got their bearings and realized they were still on the battle field rather than where the Tsukuyomi had placed them the air grew tense as the shinobi alliance waited for the next attack; no one knew what had gone on between Sasuke and Naruto but the former planned on telling them what was going to happen next.

Sasuke moved to stand on an upturned slab of rock that had been moved during one of the many explosions in the war, to get a better view of everyone presence in the crowd and let those present see him. "The war is over but you still have a choice to make, I intend to change the hierarchy of our world so that no village may decide alone how to handle another act of war whether it be with another land or within itself… either you will accept what will be or you will die here now." After Sasuke's speech the crowd fell into an uproar with many shouting that he was no better than his ancestor and that he would be stopped just as Madara had.

Naruto was speechless after what he just heard leave his friend's mouth; he knew Sasuke was still in pain about what had happened to his family but to go and try to force the world to see things your way was not the right thing to do. By placing himself a top everyone else as if they were merely pawns to him would make the entire world hate him… is that what he truly meant when he said he would became the Hokage and take all the darkness of the world into himself.

"You traitorous bastard! Naruto, would you please put this guy in his place before I do it," Kiba growled fiercely and shifted his weight preparing to strike.

Naruto ignored his friend's demand not because he didn't want to but because he couldn't do it; even with a piece of the nine tailed fox still inside him Kurama hasn't had enough time to gather the chakra needed for even a shadow clone not to mention he could barely feel any part of his body. "S-Sasuke! Why are you doing this!?"

"I thought I made that abundantly clear before our fight Naruto; I've realized my purpose in this world is not only to avenge my clan but prevent any other from falling at the hands of corrupt village officials."

"Fight!? What is he talking about Naruto?"

Naruto bowed his head at Chouji's question; he didn't want to disappoint everyone that relied on him during the war by telling them he lost the fight to Sasuke in the end.

But Shikamaru, the ever present genius and quick observer of the group, easily knew what was wrong with their hero, "Apparently after they defeated Kaguya, Sasuke turned on us again and Naruto tried to stop him… but lost." Word spread like wild fire among the gathered shinobi forces of Naruto's loss and everyone that was shouting for Sasuke's defeat became silent also.

"As I said make your choice now or you will fall to me," to prove his point and force everyone's hand Sasuke moved quickly through several hand signs and when he ended with ram, nine massive forms appeared out of thin air behind him; once the smoke cleared everyone began to panic seeing the biju once more.

"**You damn little prick! When I get out of these chains I'll kill you!"** The other half of Kurama was fighting vigorously against its new prison all while trying to get at the person who put him there.

Seeing his new friends tied down enraged Naruto, "Sasuke what are you planning on doing with them… let them go!"

"They will be under my control should anyone try to foolishly go against me."

It was clear by the looks on all the shinobi faces present in the valley that they didn't want to agree to Sasuke's demands but with their hero barely able to support his own weight sitting up they knew they wouldn't have a chance against him.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! We got them Sasuke-kun just as you asked!" The overly cheerful voice of a woman cut through the silence Sasuke had created drawing many people's attention to the other side of the battle field.

Naruto watched as a blur of red and yellow sprinted across the barren wasteland straight toward Sasuke, not far behind were several more figures; once they stopped before Sasuke, Naruto was able to make out the figures of his new teammates, the ones he had after leaving the village… along with a few other people he was surprised to see.

"Or-Orochimaru!"

The once leader of the rouge sound village turned at the call of his name, seeing the many scared faces of shinobi who thought he was dead brought a smile to his face and a flick of his snake like tongue. "My… it is quiet nice to once again smell the scent of someone's fear, I've rather missed it." Though his words put everyone on edge he was only teasing, no what he had said to Tsunade was still true; this was no longer his world to try and control… but he would enjoy watching his prized pupil do it.

"Oi Sasuke, what do you want us to do with these old wind bags, they haven't shut up since we took them from their safe house."

"Suigetsu, will you be quiet! Sasuke-kun will tell you the next step of his plan when his ready," Karin jumped up on the rock Sasuke was standing on; she didn't touch him for fear of him striking her but she was still really close to his person.

The 'wind bags' Suigetsu had been referring to were in fact the lords of the five great nations, he dropped the two he had been carrying rather rudely on the ground while the gentle giant Jugo placed the other three down less harshly.

"What is the meaning of this disrespectful display; I demand to know what is going on right now!" The earth daimyo immediately stood and dusted off his robes while shooting a glare at Suigetsu, the large bearded man was never known for his patience; the other four lords remained sitting quietly while observing the scene around them.

"Sasuke, what are you planning on doing with them," this time it was Kakashi's voice that rang out, fearing the worst was about to happen and yet he could do nothing about it.

"No one has answered my question yet… where is Onoki?" The earth daimyo bellowed again, but no one in the shinobi alliance was brave enough to answer him.

"The Kage are around here somewhere, unless they've turned coward and run… they should be here shortly," Sasuke spoke once more, ignoring his former teacher's question, to focus on the five most powerful men in their realm… for the moment.

"And just who are you exactly?" the lord didn't seem very impressed with the only person brave enough to answer him.

"That's Uchiha Sasuke, he captured the eight tailed jinchuriki and killed Shimura Danzo from Konohagakure… I have heard many things about him from the Raikage," the lightening daimyo answered his fellow lord's question; the color drained from their faces as they realized the danger they were in now.

"Oh finally you shut up, I guess I should have mentioned Sasuke's name on the way over here then it would have saved me the headache."

"Suigetsu, go fine the Kages… they should be within the crowd," Sasuke's voice became more authoritative toward his teammate, which earned him a glare from the shark like man; but he along with Jugo disappeared into the crowd to do what their leader ordered.

With the two rogues no longer towering over them the lords were able to relax a bit, "There has to be some reason why you brought us here; what is it that you seek Uchiha?" The water daimyo, always cautious in everything he does, asked calmly as to not upset the younger man; word had spread for years about the Uchiha clan's instability in regards to their tempers and sanity… and he didn't wish to provoke either now.

"The first Hokage opened my eyes to the greater picture, seeking revenge on those that destroyed my clan has brought no rest to me; I had fallen off the path I had set out on, for months I wonder around aimlessly with no goal in mind other than to destroy the village my very ancestor helped build. But now I know what my true purpose as the last Uchiha is, when I said I would become Hokage and change how the village was governed I was not thinking big enough; one village alone cannot change no, every village must… and I am the one to do it."

Hearing some kind of take over happening the lords immediately began to panic fearing the younger man would try and take one of their positions of power by force. "But Uchiha, at the moment there are no lands in need of a lord; surely you wouldn't want to forcibly take a place from us… I assure you we are doing everything in the best interests of our villages," the fire lord, having dealt with members of the Uchiha before thought he could speak reasonably to the young man… little did he know Sasuke was not easily swayable once he set his mind to something.

"You have your purposes I suppose, and I do not seek one of your positions as you are all of equal power… what I desire is far greater than even you can imagine; my ancestor had the right idea when he spoke of a world of peace… he just went about it the wrong way."

"You find trying to be an overlord the right way to go about making a better world!? You've really lost your mind Uchiha!" Kiba shouted his disgust at Sasuke's idea, he was never a big fan of the Uchiha anyway and when he and the others nearly died trying to bring him back to the village only to find out he didn't want to come back Kiba wrote him completely off as a comrade.

"Naruto, do something, you're the only one who can get through to him," Shikamaru knew the shinobi alliance couldn't fight another battle, all of their energy went into trying to stop Madara and the Jubi, not to mention what was left of their chakra was nearly drained by the insane moon goddess who put them all in the Infinate Tsukuyomi; they were in no shape to try and fight another Uchiha who had the power of all the tailed beast at his disposal… Naruto was once again their last hope.

"Naruto can do nothing… no one will stop me," a sadistic smirk crept on to Sasuke's face as he looked over to his rival.

Naruto couldn't bring himself to even look at his once best friend, whether it as out of shame that he had lost and let everyone down, or because it was too painful for him to realize that the boy who he thought of as a brother was forever lost to him.

Seeing the war hero's expression Shikamaru knew Naruto would not try and reason with Sasuke; hope was lost that the world they had fought so hard to protect, and many friends died in the process, would remain as it once was.

The lords seemed to sense the same foreboding feeling that their shinobi did, and though they hated the thought of relinquishing any sort of power they had, they knew they would have no choice now; all that was left at this point was to find out how the Uchiha's plan was going to affect everyone.

"It is apparent we will have no choice but to accept whatever terms you wish Uchiha… what will they be?" The lightening daimyo was no idiot and knew if they tried to fight him on his demands he would simply have them killed… most likely by that abrasive ex-kiri shinobi who so rudely dragged them here.

"As my ancestor had planned to build a new world I will build a new empire. Madara wanted the shinobi way of life to completely vanish but I know that is not possible, even if everyone was stripped of their chakra the greed in our hearts for power would still find a way to release itself in a more destructive manner… even far greater wars will be constructed with you daimyo fighting for control. For decades the pyramid has started with you but I am going to add another tier to stop the endless fighting and create a sense of balance among the lands; the world is filled with hate but I will take that into myself alone… for that is what a leader should do."

"So this position you take would be above us?"

"Yes, however I would not be completely closed off to hearing what you have to say regarding your respective lands. Too many people in this world have power and can sway others in their favor… I intend to change all that so no other clan will suffer the same fate as mine did." The rage in Sasuke's voice left no room for anyone to question his decisions and with the nine massive tailed beasts looming behind him no one really wanted to speak up in fear for their lives.

The daimyo were backed into a corner, they didn't want to relinquish their power to one person far younger than them but they didn't have the strength, or courage, to try and defy him. "Very well Uchiha, it is obvious we have no choice in this matter as I am sure you would kill us if we refused," the lightening daimyo decided to speak for the group and was not surprised when Sasuke agreed with his observation, "Then how do you wish to go about this transition of power?"

Sasuke was pleased his demands would be met without resistance from anyone; he really didn't feel like starting up another war since the whole idea he had going was to prevent it. "All of that will be discussed at a later time, other things need to dealt with first."

Naruto felt Sakura flinch behind him, at Sasuke's words, she had been so quiet all this time he completely forgot she was supporting him, "Sakura… are you okay?"

"Yes Naruto… don't worry about me."

Kurama had healed enough of Naruto's injuries that he could move on his own so he pushed up and turned to face his pink haired teammate; though she claimed to be fine it was obvious in the sound of her voice that something was off and that theory was confirmed when he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Sakura, what's wrong, are you hurt?"

But before Sakura could answer, Sasuke's voice rang out through the air again, "Sakura… it's time."

Naruto turned back to face the sole Uchiha, and interrogated him about his odd statement reguarding their female teammate. Sasuke had turned back to them with a demanding look upon his face, his hand was opened and out stretched almost like he was expecting something to fall into it… or accept it.

"Sasuke, what are yo-," Naruto's question was stopped by two soft hands resting on his cheeks, they turned him back to their owner and Naruto felt his stomach drop when he saw the guilty look in her eyes, "Sakura, wh-."

"Naruto… I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He didn't get an answer as she simply leaned forward and placed a kiss to his forehand much like a mother would do for a child, through her hands she released a small amount of chakra to try and calm him down for what was about to happen; this all took a mere few seconds before she was up and away from him… heading straight towards Sasuke. "Sakura, he might try and kill you!"

All of their friends became panicked when they saw their cherry blossom heading towards certain doom; several people thought she was going to try and kill him but knew that was impossible and prepared to leap to her rescue… but was shocked when she willing took his hand and he pulled her up on the rock he had been standing on.

Naruto was quick enough to witness what had just transpired between his two teammates and now he knew why Sakura had apologized, "Sakura, what are you… how could you." He couldn't even form a complete thought he was so shocked at what was happening.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata watched as the man she loved began to crumble before her very eyes back to the lonely child he once was; she raced to his side hoping to somehow save him from the depressive state he was falling into.

Sakura desperately wanted to look back when Hinata shouted but Sasuke refused to let her, with her hand still in his the Uchiha pulled her towards his body in what some would call a protective embrace. "There's no turning back… you promised me," Sasuke whispered softly into her ear, of which Sakura nodded in agreement and wrapped her arms around his waist to show that she wasn't moving away from him. The field was completely silent for a second before outrage rang out once more over this new turn of events.

"Traitor!"

"Haruno, how could you side with the enemy!"

"You're a traitor to the alliance!"

"Traitor!"

Fresh tears blurred Sakura's vision at the hateful words her once called comrades threw at her, they hurt more than any weapon that tore into her flesh could do, but she knew this would happen with the decision she made; she buried her face into Sasuke's chest hoping to drown some of the screaming out, if she began to recognize the voices as her close friends she knew she would fall apart.

Naruto didn't hear Hinata calling his name nor feel when she placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort, his entire body had shut down as his brain tried to comprehend what had just happened. Kakashi stood silently behind the blond observing the scene as well only he wasn't as shocked by the outcome as his student was; he knew something like this was going to happen the minute Sakura snapped outdo the genjutsu Sasuke had placed her in.

"Sasuke-kun, what is she doing here?" Karin glared at the way Sakura was hanging all over Sasuke, she knew he hated when she used to do that and yet he didn't seem bothered when this girl did it.

"Sakura is a critical part of my new empire as she will stand beside me as my wife and mother to the next generation of Uchiha," Sasuke didn't even bother to look at his subordinate as he spoke, she didn't need to know what his plans were anyway, because his attention was focused on the sea of people where his other teammates were making their way through.

Orochimaru, who was the only other person close enough to hear Sasuke's last statement, was somewhat surprised by this turn of events; while under his tutelage the Uchiha had expressed no interest in the female gender, not even when it was freely given in many of his bases. The snake sannin had at one time even thought the boy the boy to favor male company but was quickly shot down when suggested by the heated glare from his sharingan; so to claim the little pink haired apprentice of Tsunade's as his soon to be wife Orochimaru could wait to see what other surprises this kid had in store.

* * *

"Alright Sasuke, we found them too, now would you please tell us what the hell we're doing with them… hey where'd you get the little pink hottie from and why is she hanging on you, you didn't do any of the heavy lifting," Suigetsu was enraged that he was stuck being the pack mule for his team leader while the Uchiha seemed to be enjoying himself with a little hot minx.

"Shut up Suigetsu, you've done what I asked now you are free to leave."

"Oh hell no! I ain't leaving yet, I want to know what's going to happen and if I get to kill anybody," the shark toothed man smirked and then jumped up on the rock close to where Karin had been standing to get a better view of the action; and speaking of his female teammate when he approached her Suigetsu couldn't help but comment on Karin's expression. "Oi, what's wrong with you four eyes? And here I thought your face couldn't get any uglier… apparently you proved me wrong."

"What the hell is the meaning of this… where's Madara!?"

If Karin had a responded to Suigetsu's jib about her appearance no one could hear it over the booming voice of the Raikage.

"My ancestor is dead, the war is over and the daimyo have already agreed to my demands as payment; you being here is merely a formality really," Sasuke released his tight grip on Sakura to address the five Kages that stood before him.

"And what payment would that be Uchiha? If I recall correctly did you not have a hand in helping to start this war in the first place?" The Mizukage furrowed her brow remembering the battle at the Kage summit which resulted in Danzo's death by this same boy; the crazed look was no longer in his eyes but she could tell he was far from sane.

"You brat deserve nothing but an execution for what you've done, Kumogakure still has a demand for your head for attacking my brother!" A was outraged by what the Uchiha said and taking one look at the cowering lords he knew he wasn't going to get justice.

Both Tsunade and Gaara remained silent while watching the scene unfold before them, they were still trying to process what had happened, the last thing they had remembered was Kaguya awaking and the bright light that was the start of the Tsukuyomi; Naruto and his team must have somehow escaped the effects as they continued to fight while everyone else slept. Not knowing how much time had passed or who was winning the war the Tsukuyomi just suddenly released leaving the Kages and every other shinobi confused on the battle field waiting to see what would happen next… that of course took the form of the loud mouth shark boy and the orange haired giant appearing out of a group of people some distance away claiming the Uchiha wanted to speak to them.

And so here they were no in Sasuke's presence learning what became of the war after they had lost. Gaara's sharp eyes caught sight of his friend off to the left of where the Uchiha was standing, he looked badly shaken up but not in danger of perishing which eased the Kazekage's mind somewhat though he didn't have a good feeling about what Sasuke's demands were.

Tsunade was more interested in why her apprentice had been in the Uchiha's arms just minutes ago, something was off and she could tell by the guilty look on Sakura's face; during all their time training Tsunade had hoped the childish crush Sakura had for the Uchiha would have gone away, but to her dismay it only grew to levels the older woman knew were dangerous and it would only be a matter of time before something happened that would ruin the young girl's life… this was apparently it.

"What have you asked for Uchiha?" Gaara was willing to hear the man out before making a decision; it was clear to him that Sasuke had the upper hand at the moment, what with all nine beasts at his disposal and one of the best medics he knew at his side not to mention Naruto didn't look up for another fight anyway.

"Ain't it obvious what he wants? More power, that's always what he wanted ever since we were kids!" The response to the Kazekage's question surprisingly came from Naruto, he had been in shock this whole time but having to hear Sasuke gloat about him ruling the world again sent a shock to the blond's system that finally woke him up.

"Naruto-kun, please don't move yet, you're not completely healed," Hinata was in a panic trying to keep the man she loved from hurting himself more, just seeing him struggle to get to his feet made her heart cry out for him.

Sakura too wished to reprimand the boy for recklessly moving about, she hadn't healed him enough for that kind of action and there was no doubt in her mind his wounds would reopen; but she knew she had no right to yell at Naruto anymore, picking Sasuke over everything took those privilege's away.

It took a few tries, and brushing Hinata away, but Naruto was finally able to make it to his feet, "You lied to everyone didn't you Sasuke! You didn't change sides during the war to help us, you did it to use us for your ultimate goal… I thought we were your friends but we were just pawns to you!"

"Friends… you have been delusional since we were kids, of all things I would have thought a war would have opened your eyes."

"Sasuke!"

"We were never friends! There are no such things in our world; we use those that are weak to gain an advantage… you were merely a training tool that I've out grown. Stop playing your little ninja games Naruto and grow up… nothing comes from having friendships."

The smirk on Sasuke's face made Naruto's whole body shake with rage, "You're wrong… the friendships we have, the bonds that tie us together are what make us stronger; I've trained my hardest these last three years not to be stronger but to keep the promise I made to get you back."

"And where has that gotten you? You're barely able to stand, you lost to me, the title of Hokage means nothing anymore and Sakura is mine… what do you have left?"

"I have my friends, and no matter how far I fall they will always be there to help me up; and I have my nindo so no matter what you say or how hard you beat me down as long as I'm still breathing I will never give up trying to bring you home!"

"You're a fool… and I don't have time for fools," Sasuke turned away from Naruto to signify their conversation was over, there was no point trying to make the stubborn idiot see that he never could make him go back to the village; no the Uchiha had more important matters to deal at the moment… namely the five Kage that were still waiting for his answer.

"I have aided the alliance in ending the war," Sasuke ignored the objection from Naruto at his statement, "And I have defeated your so called hero," he looked over his shoulder to indicate the blond is who he was referring to. "The tailed beast are under my command and no one has the power to stop me; there is going to be a revolution and I will lead it, no other clan will suffer the fate my own did by a corrupt government and those who run it. The daimyo have allowed too much power to be placed in their hidden villages' hands, namely their councils, therefore I am going to rewrite the system and take that power and everything that goes with it into myself. As my position entails, as of this moment all councils with the hidden villages are to be disbanded, all disputes are to be brought to the daimyo's attention through the Kage; anything that affects multiple lands will be brought to my attention by a monthly meeting of the lords… all finale decisions will come through me."

* * *

Sasuke's plan outraged everyone, the daimyos vocally groaned at the amount of work that was going to be put on their shoulders now, but no one physically spoke out in fear of the Uchiha's rage… well all except the Raikage.

"You damn brat, you think you can come here and rewrite over four generations of history simply because you captured the beasts… you're nothing but a whiney little kid trying to last out because he didn't get his way."

Within the blink of an eye Sasuke was standing in front of the downed kage with his sword drawn and aimed at the older man's throat, "You think losing my clan because some corrupt officials thought they were too powerful is some kind of temper tantrum?"

If anyone else was staring down the sharp edged blade of the Uchiha, not to mention both the sharingan and rinnegan, they would have most likely begged for their lives right now; but not the hard as stone kage who has seen more blood and battles than this boy has had years of life.

"You don't scare me Uchiha, you're crying about a clan, I've seen entire villages destroyed merely because someone didn't want it there anymore… I've done it myself. So don't think for a second your plight or reasons are any greater than anyone else here."

"You have no idea what I have gone through to get here, the plan I have will far exceed any my ancestor could have thought for this world; but none of you will have to worry about what's to come."

Before anyone could question what he meant by that statement the Raikage spoke up again almost as if reading his mind, "If you're going to kill us I suggest you do it no so I don't have to hear you spouting your self-righteous acts anymore; I'd rather not have to witness the down fall of humanity."

At the notation that Sasuke was planning to kill the kage all the shinobi tensed on the field; though they feared the Uchiha they would step in and even die to protect their leaders. B, who still had a piece of Gyuki within him, called forth what chakra he had left to intervene on his older brother's behalf.

Sasuke had to laugh at the pitiful amount of chakra that the alliance was trying to put up against him, they honestly thought they could stop him; he has been set in his goals since he was a child, yes he can admit killing his brother had been a mistake but he was absolutely sure in this plan working for everyone's' benefit not just his own. It would take time for them to understand and adjust just like when the villages were originally founded yes, but this would be a much easier process for them than anything before; but in order for this to work properly the shinobi would have to let go of the old ways… and the first would be to rid them of their complete devotion to their precious kage.

They were symbols of the world he was trying to be rid of, and most of them were around since the corruption started so they needed to be eliminated from their position of power; in the new era he was making the kages were only a means to pass information between the village and the lords, their roles were trimmed down immensely and this current group Sasuke knew would not agree to this take over.

"This blinding allegiance you have to these figures is quite sickening, you think they are looking out for your best interests but you're wrong; they are merely puppets doing the bidding of the village council. They are the top of the corrupt system and yet they blame their own villagers, the very people they are supposed to protect, for their mistakes and the only way to fix them is by eliminating them; that will stop today, I will not allow another clan to die for their village," Sasuke moved his sword, which had been at the Riakage's throat the whole time, and aimed to strike a fatal blow to the older man.

Several shinobi from the Kumogakure leapt forward to stop him but Jugo and Suigetsu prevented their attacks, and B was stopped from charging to his brother's side by Orochimaru binding the man up with several snakes stopping him in his tracks. All looked to be over for A as no one else moved to help but just as the sword was to pierce his tan flesh a voice rang out halting the Uchiha's attack.

"Sasuke stop!"

Naruto knew there was nothing sort of the boy's dead brother that could stop him from killing the other man; but looking to the small pink haired girl that had shouted the command apparently he was wrong.

Everyone in the field had their eyes on Sakura at this moment, but no one dared say a word in case they sent the Uchiha back into his rage; Sasuke himself didn't lower his weapon but turned slightly to acknowledge that she had his attention and to speak quickly.

"Sasuke, you promised you would spare them or did you so quickly forget what you said when you put me in that genjutsu."

Naruto watched as the Uchiha froze and his grip tightened on his sword, apparently a lot more happened in the genjutsu than Naruto first thought.

"You made a promise to me first Sakura, no matter what happened you would be by my side… are you backing out on that now?"

"I've given everything up for you Sasuke, I've turned my back on my village, I'm keeping my promise but if you kill them Sasuke… I will not be yours!"

* * *

A pin could drop and everyone would hear it, that's how quiet it was waiting for the Uchiha's answer. No one present expected him to listen to the girl, Suigetsu was even cheering for the murders to occur quicker, so when he pulled kusanagi away from the Raikage's chest and flash stepped in front of Sakura the alliance hesitated as to what would come next.

Sakura, for her part, held strong even when he appeared in her line of sight; she would pat herself on the back later for not faltering in her resolve when their eyes met. Judging by the grip he still had on his sword he was far from pleased to leave his mission unfinished, if she didn't know him any better she would be sure he would kill her first for denying him his pleasure; but she did and therefore knew he wouldn't hurt her.

A few lengthy minutes went by before Sasuke closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm his temper some before he resheathed the kusanagi at his hip, "You're not going to have me hold up to those other promises are you?" When he opened his eyes and saw the small smile on Sakura's face he glared not liking the fact that he could be manipulated so easily by her; this is not how he wanted those who he would rule over see him but there was no turning back now because he knew she would hold up her threat to leave him and he couldn't have that happening.

"What the hell Sasuke, I thought you were going to make an example out of them; down with the corrupt and all that crap you've been talking about for months… one little threat from pinkie here and that's it?" Suigetsu was not pleased with this outcome, one minute blood was going to be spilled and the next the Uchiha is hanging on every word this girl says… it just didn't sit well with him.

"Suigetsu, you will learn to hold your comments or I'll make you the example as to how not to cross me."

Kakashi couldn't believe what he just witnessed, Sasuke had to be the most stubborn person he knew and out of all people for the Uchiha to take orders from Sakura was the last one he would expect the boy to listen to… the copy-nin was very interested in what happened between the two when Sasuke launched that genjutsu on her now.

Naruto felt hope reignite in his body when Sakura stopped Sasuke from murdering the village leaders, it appeared that though she now stood by the rouge group Sakura was still loyal to her village; and is she could get through to Sasuke then maybe he could still be saved.

Karin, much like Suigetsu, was furious over what just happened only she cared about how close this other girl was to Sasuke and that he was allowing her to actually touch him. Before all this started, back yesterday when Sasuke broke Karin out of the leaf's temporary jail he told her she had a choice to either follow him again or she was free to leave; she had still been angry at him for nearly killing her during their attack on Danzo and at first she was going to tell him off and then leave. But just before she did he surprised her by apologizing for what he did, to her knowledge Karin knew he never apologized for anything before so she thought she was special to him; with that thought in mind how could she not rejoin his team.

Once Sasuke decided not to destroy the village and the group made its' way to the battle field Sasuke had given them strict orders to follow, he had a plan already forming after he spoke to the four previous Hokage and he was including them in it; Karin was overjoyed that he was giving them so much responsibility whereas before he was just using their abilities like they were tools. Karin was going to make sure that his plan went off perfectly and once everything was set in place he would be so pleased with her work and dedication to him that he would ask her to join him and stand by his side as he ruled over this new era.

That was how things were supposed to end up… until this little pink haired girl came into the picture. Karin remembered seeing this medic when Sasuke had killed Danzo, she was the one he told to kill her and she would replace Karin in his group; Karin had been hurt by his callus words in regards to her life but after he apologized she just reasoned that he was out of mind when he suggested her death.

She farther confirmed this to be true when the girl refused to kill her and instead went after Sasuke himself. She was a fool to think she could kill Sasuke and he nearly ended her life too had her teammates not stepped in to save her; that was only a few months ago so why was the girl in Sasuke's arms now… that was where Karin should be!

"Well if you're not going to kill them than what are you planning?" Suigetsu's question made Sasuke think, honestly he had planned on executing the kages the whole time and hoped Sakura had forgot about that promise, but since she didn't he would have to come up with a new plan for them that wouldn't interfere with what he had already set out to do.

"They still must pay for their alliance with the corrupt government so I don't see why spending the rest of their lives in prison… it wouldn't be any worse than death." Sasuke looked to Sakura to see if she would protest this decision but when she bowed her head in submission he knew she wouldn't.

"Ha! Life in prison, that's not much since half of them are older than dirt anyway," Suigetsu couldn't believe his own ears, Sasuke was going to let them live, "And where are they going to be placed, in prisons in their own villages; that's like having a cushy vacation with three meals a day and not having to work for it."

"It's not your concern where they will be placed Suigetsu, just know there will be no luxuries for them."

"Your plan will seem to take months to complete Uchiha, what do we do about the present?" The lightening daimyo spoke up again somewhat tired of hearing the shark-nin screaming.

"Yes and with no kages in the villages now how are they supposed to run, the civilians will undoubtedly fall into panic with no clear leader; there is also the possibility of rogues entering the area now that our forces have gotten smaller," the daimyo of the land of water was near in a panic himself thinking that he may to have move to his hidden village to keep order; the village in the mist was not known to be a friendly town and truthfully he was a bit scared of the shinobi that live there… just looking at the sharp toothed shinobi standing by the Uchiha made him shiver.

"I will handle the rogues, for the time being everyone is to return to their respective villages and bury their dead and asses any damage done, within the month I will send word for the daimyo to convene and we will decide who will become the kage under my new reign; until that time however the lords will temporarily stay within their villages to keep order. This is a time of transition and changes will be hard to follow but I warn you now should anyone try and undermine my authority you will fall by my hand," Sasuke's sharingan spun lazily in his right eye daring anyone to try and fight him on the matter.

* * *

As if sensing his queue Orochimaru suddenly began forming hand signs and once he was finished several men in with grey masks with the sound emblem on them appeared out of thin air and surrounded the no ex-kage.

"Sakura, what is the name of the shinobi who lead your team when you infiltrated Orochimaru's base."

Sakura was so deep in thought about what was going to happen to her mentor and the other kage that she nearly missed Sasuke's soft question directed towards her. Her mind jumped back in the moment and began searching her memory for the answer to give him, "What? Oh um… Ya-Yamato-sensei."

"I can't sense him in the field was he among the dead?" Having joined the war in its later stages Sasuke wasn't sure who had survived or perished that he knew.

"I don't know, Naruto said he was captured by Kabuto in the very beginning, with the first Hokage's regeneration abilities I believe Obito was using him to make the army of white Zetsu that attacked… I don't know what happened to him after that." Sakura became very depressed when thinking about what could have become of her latest sensei; she hadn't known him for long but already she had included him as one of her precious people she would do anything for.

"It doesn't surprise me that Kabuto would continue on with my work; that boy was the only one to survive the experiment… though I can't believe he lived this long," Orochimaru's comment was not welcomed nor appreciated by Sakura as she remembered how Yamato came about having the first hokage's rare wood element technique; the spark of excitement and the creepy way the old man licked his lips with that long tongue made Sakura's stomach turn… she would never be able to understand how Sasuke lived in this man's presence for three years.

"Suigetsu, Jugo, go and find out what became of him if he's still alive; check the last location we were at as he may be there."

"Look Uchiha, I ain't a delivery boy, I've got my own mission to pursue or did you forget the other six swords?" Suigetsu was not pleased that his team leader was making all these demands without any sort of payment, when Sasuke attacked the kage summit in iron and left to chase Danzo Suigetsu could have bailed out then; but he returned since the Uchiha had vowed to help him find the other six swords of the mist; with the war over and the alliance off licking their wounds it would be the perfect time to steal the swords… but now Sasuke was blowing that off to make his new empire.

"If you don't wish to assist then you are free to go; however, I do not have the time nor urge to protect you should the need arise," Sasuke ever so suddenly titled his head in the direction of the snake sannin who had his eyes locked on Suigetsu with a pleased smile on his face.

"I was unable to finish my research on your molecular structure when Sasuke destroyed my body; I am very interested to find out how you survive while outside of your tank… and now that you no longer are needed by Sasuke we can continue our little experiment."

Suigetsu paled thinking about being forced to be a play thing for Orochimaru again, the man had freaked him out and he thought he would be freed of his past life stuck in that tank again, "You keep away from me you freak! Fine Sasuke, I'll go and get this guy you're looking for just keep him away from me," Suigetsu was gone before anyone else could speak; the orange haired giant Jugo gave a small nod before following after his teammate.

"Sasuke, where are we going to put them," Orochimaru gestured to the kages still trapped by his guards.

"For the time being until this Yamato is located place them at the Akatsuki base in rain, there is a large cell deep underground that will be able to hold them… Karin go with him."

The red head was about to protest not wanting to be away from him nor trusting the pink hair medic by his side but one look from Sasuke had her closing her mouth and following her former mentor.

Once the kage were gone Sasuke addressed the daimyo again, "The war is over therefore the alliance is disbanded, collect your shinobi and return to your villages; I will contact you within the next month," he then took Sakura's hand in his and along with the tailed beast they disappeared as well.

* * *

With the looming threat of the Uchiha no longer upon them the once alliance broke out in a rage. "Who does he think he is!?"

"Damn Uchiha, why didn't the leaf make sure all of them were dead!"

"What's to say he won't kill the kage later once he's done with that girl, we have to save them."

"He's got all the biju captured; even if at our full power there is no way we could defeat him!"

"The kage are the core of our villages it is our job to protect them, if you aren't willing to die for them then why are you a shinobi!?"

"I never said I wouldn't die for them, but we are not strong enough to save them anyway what's the point of getting ourselves killed for nothing… our families need us too."

"Our families know there is a chance we won't return, that is what happens, you are obviously from Kirgakure only thinking about yourself."

"What would where I come from have to do with anything? You're obviously from Konohagakure, only idiots that have no idea how to the world really works would willing jump into a losing fight… no wonder your village was destroyed!"

"Enough!" Kakashi could see the alliance was crumbling right before him, all the piety problems the villages had toward each other were coming toward the surface again and unless someone with a clear head spoke up they may very well have another war on their hands.

Kakashi hopped up on to the ledge Sasuke had used for his platform to address the maddened crowd, "Look we don't know what is going to happen in the weeks to come; Sasuke had always been predicable; up until a few hours ago we knew he was going to try and destroy Konoha but now he's changed his mind. You will not be able to force him into revealing his plan, so until he is settled and calls for the daimyo I suggest we all do what he said; return to your villages and pay your respects to those that lost their lives in this war… now is a time for peace."

Kakashi's speech brought Naruto to think about Neji, the dear friend they lost and would have to bury when they returned to the village. He looked to his sensei and was not surprised to see the look of sadness on his face too, there was no doubt in Naruto's mind that his teacher was thinking about Obito; Kakashi had been mourning over his teammate since he was a child and to find out his was the cause of so much pain and death and then to have him really die while protecting him from Kaguya… Naruto wasn't sure how his sensei was going to handle this.

Looking around the gathered crowd Naruto could see many shinobi had bowed their heads feeling ashamed of how they acted moments before while their comrades have died with honor, and yet there were those that looked ready to fire back at Kakashi's words; they were ready to case trouble and Naruto couldn't allow that. By this time the part of Kurama that was still inside Naruto had gained back enough chakra to give the kid a boost of energy and allowed him to move better than he had before.

"Like we're going to listen to you leaf shinobi, weren't you the Uchiha's teacher; you've known what he was like the entire time so why didn't you stop him when he was a child?" A group rallied behind one man that seemed to speak for them, they weren't pleased to find out Kakashi could have possibly prevented this take over years before.

"Stop it, this is not Kakashi-sensei's fault, this mess started with our ancestors deciding who was better than everyone else. This war was to cut off ties with the old world and make a new path for ourselves; I don't agree with how Sasuke has come to this conclusion but he is right in the fact that there are powers within our villages that need to be stopped. But right at this moment we can't worry about that, we need to bury our friends that we've lost and protect our homes; after that is complete then we will deal with what's to come." Naruto's words stop everyone, even the angry group knew not to challenge the hero of the war.

Naruto was pleased he was able to calm the masses down and turn their attention on what was really important at the time; but he knew this temporary peace would not last long, Sasuke was out there planning something that would turn their world on its head. He knew within a few weeks the Uchiha would summon the daimyo to convene and chose new kage and then his new era would truly begin… never had Naruto pictured this to be how his story would end.

* * *

**Note: And that's chapter one. I haven't done a Naruto story in a while and this came to me around the fight between Naruto and Sasuke at the end of the manga and I thought this was where the story would end up with how Sasuke was talking... like I said up in the summary I wasn't happy with how the end of Naruto went. I know they are going to have a new story coming out soon about his son but I think that who group was just an after thought just to slap the ending together... my opinion anyway. We will have to see where they go with the other stories they are planning.**

**This chapter is RAW and I'm too tired right now to go back and spell check over 10,000 words. This story will also have very SLOW updates, the chapters are long and I will only upload a new chapter once I have the next chapter written, currently chapter two is finished but won't be put here until I finish chapter three; I also write this in during breaks at work so it's going to take a while to get done... so please be patient. I don't foresee this story being very long since the chapters themselves are very long so I can't say how many chapters there will be.**

**Remember this story starts right after the fight with Sasuke and Naruto, chapter 697, and then picks up after they return to the battle field.**

**Any questions you have I will be happy to answer!**


	2. His reign begins

Don't own Naruto...

**Chapter is RAW and I will fix the mistakes later.**

* * *

When Sasuke had grabbed her hand and teleported them away from the battle field Sakura had thought he was going to bring them to one of the Sound hide outs he's lived in for years. The only village he's lived in was Konoha, and they wouldn't be pleased to see him; he had no other place to call home so she just assumed that was where he would take her... but when their feet touched softened sand Sakura immediately looked around to get an answer as to why she was seeing the open sky rather than dirt and darkness. The sand slipping though her sandals made her think they were close to Suna, but the abrasive heat she was used to when in the desert village wasn't upon them so they couldn't be there.

Not far from where she was standing Sakura could see where the sand got darker and finally the beginnings of water where it began to lap at the shore, her eyes followed the water out and she became breathless at the almost endless body of water before her. Never had she seen such beautiful crystal clear water, nor so much of it, Sakura had been to the beach before but this was far better than that.

Taking in what she could see Sakura determined they were at a lake judging by the forest at her back that curved to meet mountains that had sharp drop offs at either side of her; the lake itself was almost completely enclosed except for a small opening a distance away which she was guessing made a waterfall down below. This was truly a beautiful place and she wondered why she never had been here before or how Sasuke knew about it; turning to the stoic man behind her Sakura was determined to get an answer.

"Sasuke-kun, where-"

"It's known as the valley of the end, this is where my ancestor fought the first hokage for control of the village."

"Valley of the end, why does that sound so familiar... I know I've never been here before," Sakura looked back around trying to find something that would jog her memory about this place.

"This is also the place that Naruto tried to stop me from going to Orochimaru... and where we fought not long after the war ended."

A chill ran down Sakura's spine as she recalled the exact memory as to why she knew that name, Kakashi had told her where he had found Naruto near death after the team failed to bring Sasuke back; tears came to her eyes once again just remembering seeing how bad a shape the boys were in. "Why... why would you bring us here? That was the most painful time in my life, do you wish us to relive it?"

Seeing her so upset over the information he just revealed to her Sasuke quickly approached and reached out to cup her cheek while wiping the tears away, "I have no intention of hurting you; you are my most precious person and the only one I can trust right now. This transition of power will be hard on every one and I've made a lot of enemies today, the two of us must stick together and remain a powerful front when facing the villages... do you understand?"

"Of course I understand that Sasuke-kun, I would never do anything to make you appear weak."

Sasuke was very pleased with her answer and now that she seemed more calm he could explain why they were in this place. "We're here because I have chosen this place to be the location of our world's new empire."

Sakura looked around the great lake once more, if she hadn't known two battles that nearly killed her friend had happened here it would be a very beautiful place to live; Sasuke was never one to make a rash decision so this place had to have some meaning to it for him.

"This is where the war between the village and the Uchiha clan started and where I've made my final stand known clear, it is a place of new begings both good and bad and so I thought it fitting to be the place in which all villages would come to solve their disputes without having to fight and lose lives. That is what I want for this new era I'm bringing forth, I know it will not be an easy transition nor do I expect it to be; I expect many rebels to fight this so until everything is put in place here you will have to be aware of your surroundings."

Though he said she was useless when they had started their battle with Kaguya, Sakura knew Sasuke didn't mean those words now; when she helped defeat the goddess she proved her strength to the Uchiha and just now by him telling her to be on guard meant he trusted her to be able to protect herself and not be a burden.

* * *

Sasuke moved away from Sakura, leaving her by the lake's shore and approached the dense tree line, being a rogue for so many years taught him to always watch his back where ever he went and picking the safest location to rest was very important as it could mean you living to see the next day or dying by an enemies blade that night.

The mountain range on the side of the lake where his ancestor's statue rested was far more jagged than the other, almost as if Madara's long mass of hair was lying across the land; once the trees were taking down it would be the perfect place for the restoration of the Uchiha clan to begin.

"Yo Sasuke! We found the guy you wanted," the tell tale sign of a teleportation jutsu being used was drowned out by Suigetsu practically yelling at the top of his lungs. A little ways away form where Sakura was standing on the shore both Suigetsu and Jugo were now standing with the taller of the two holding another person's body over his shoulder.

"Why is he unconscious Suigetsu?" Sasuke frowned when he spotted the person he sent his two comrades after knocked out.

"Well he wouldn't come willing even after we told him everything so I didn't have much of a chose," as Sasuke's sharingan bled into his eye Suigetsu quickly came up with more of the story, "What did you want me to do!? He began attacking us and Jugo here nearly lost it so it was either knock him out or him dead... I think I made the right decision."

While Suigetsu was covering his ass and not face Sasuke's wrath, Jugo gently placed the man he had been carrying on to the ground propped next to a boulder; Sakura was surprised to see that the man was Yamato and then she remembered that Sasuke had sent these two to look for him for some reason. The medic in her wanted to go to him and make sure that he was alright and only unconscious but she remain where she was fearful that Sasuke would be upset with her if she did tend to her ex-sensei.

A soft grunt left the Uchiha's mouth telling his team he was no happy with the excuse but would let it slide for now, "Sakura, can you wake him?"

"Um... I should be able to if I know how he was knocked out," Sakura took his question as permission to approach Yamato's relaxed body but still caution should he wake up on his own and try to attack.

"Relax pinkie, I just hit him on the head with my sword nothing too complicated... Sasuke w-why are you staring at me like that?" Suigetsu took a step back when after telling the girl how they subdued the shinobi he turned to find his team leader practically in his face with the sharingan spinning wildly.

"Sakura... her name is not pinkie, it's Sakura and you will use it until her title changes is that clear Suigetsu."

The man in question took another step back for good measure afraid of what his response will do to anger the Uchiha farther, "Yeah... s-sure whatever you say Sasuke." Suigetsu looked back to the medic wondering why his leader would act in such a way for her, while they were hunting the older Uchiha, Sasuke had no problem with what name he called Karin; so why all of a sudden was this tiny woman so important. What did she have over Sasuke to make him act this way... Suigetsu had every intention of finding out.

Sakura didn't really care what the white haired nin called her, she had heard far worse come out of Sai's mouth in the last year, but the fact that Sasuke reacted so negatively towards it is what shocked her; never, not even when they were a team, did he become so enraged before over how some one addressed her and she found it rather odd he was finally expressing his feelings so openly.

To shake off the uncomfortable feeling Sakura quickly went into medic mode and began to tend Yamato trying to help him recover as Sasuke asked; she too was curious as to why the Uchiha had requested one of her old teachers in the first place. Running her healing chakra up and around his head Sakura frowned when she felt the rather large bump on the back of Yamato's skull, it was clear to her that Suigetsu may have put too much force into his swing when he hit the other man; but judging from what she knew of the ex-mist shinobi's personality so far it most likely was not an accident. Yamato was luckily to not have a concussion and once she was able to relieve the swelling already she could tell he was coming to.

While all of this was going on the finale two members of Sasuke's rogue team entered the area, Karin was whining about something and judging by the look on Orochimaru's face she had been at it for a while.

"I'm not jealous of anyone Orochimaru, I would have no need to be as I am clearly the better choice," Karin's rating ended there as they got closer to the larger group.

"Sasuke how can you stand to listen to her all day... there was a reason I put her in charge of the southern base," Orochimaru was indeed pleased that the red head stopped talking, she hadn't stopped complaining about Sakura since they had left the battle field; he found the situation amusing that Sasuke would have two women fighting over him.

"Hn," Sasuke knew exactly what the red head was complaining about and he didn't like it at all; it would seem that not only would the villages have to understand how things were going to work but so would his teammates.

* * *

"What is going on here!?"

"Yamato-sensei, are you alright? Do you have a headache?"

"Sakura? What... where are we? How did you get here?" When Yamato came to fully he was immediately on guard for the shinobi that attacked him after he escaped the underground tunnels, but he was speechless when he saw his own teammate kneeling in front of him without a care in the world; he knew the war had both started and ended while he was held prisoner and so he was very relieved to see the young girl had made it out okay but why was she with this gang of rogue shinobi.

"Yamato-sensei, you should keep calm, I don't know what other injuries you may have from dealing with Kabuto."

"Kabuto wouldn't be able to do much to harm him Sakura-chan, his body is infused with the first Hokage's cells; any physical damage would have healed on its own by now... hello boy it's been a few months. When I had first drawn up that experiment years ago I never thought it would have any significance in a war."

"Orochimaru... I thought Sasuke killed you months ago?" Now Yamato was really on guard with the white snake around, he must have done something to Sakura and that's why she wasn't worried about her surroundings.

"The funny thing about me and death is that it never takes hold of me for long; we both have that in common it would seem."

"Orochimaru... enough," Sasuke could easily tell the older man was playing with the leaf-nin, but he didn't have time for such games with the amount of work he wanted completed by nightfall.

With Sasuke's command quieting his teacher Sakura spoke up again to get her sensei's attention, "Yamato, Sasuke needs your help with something."

"Sakura, why are you here with them, where is Naruto and the others... who won the war?"

"I did... now you will do as I say or you will not return to your comrades," Sasuke was tired of the talking as his temper became short with everyone, "Suigetsu, Jugo... I want this area cleared now."

While the ex-kiri nin wasn't thrilled with now being a gardener instead of voicing this, since he knew he was close to having Sasuke go off on him, he decided to take his frustration out on the trees instead.

"Sakura, what is going on? Why are we in the presence of the enemy?" While the rogues were focused on demolishing the canopy Yamato moved to his younger teammate's side wanting more detailed answers than what the Uchiha gave. The last time he saw Sasuke the boy had just killed Danzo and was on the cusp of insanity and if Naruto hadn't saved Sakura she would be dead as well; so to see her standing in this area with them puzzled the undercover Anbu more than anything. Though he was still trying to piece together the events leading up to his capture by Kabuto, Yamato was prepared to strike against this group should he need to; he needed to get Sakura and himself out of here before whatever the Uchiha was planning came to be.

"Sasuke is not the enemy Yamato; he helped us win the war."

Sakura has never lied to him before but looking around the current situation he found himself in Yamato was convinced the Uchiha had her under some kind of genjutsu. "Sakura, this is no time to try and save Sasuke, we've got to go and find Naruto and the others."

"Naruto will be fine as will everyone else, I know you're confused right now but just trust me... Sasuke is doing what's best for everyone. I'm sure once you do what he asks you can go to the alliance's base camp, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are there and they will explain everything."

"Sakura do you not hear yourself, what has he done to you?"

"Is there a problem over here?" Orochimaru who had been closest to the two leaf shinobi, couldn't help but over hear what was being said between the two and he didn't like where the conversation was heading.

"There isn't a problem Orochimaru, we were just talking that's all," Sakura was still very creeped out by the resurrected sannin but she wouldn't show how afraid she was of him while he was standing in front of her.

However speaking drew his full attention to her and her stomach dropped when his eyes narrowed to tiny slits and she felt like he was dissecting her with them, "I wasn't speaking to you girl; little meek beings like you should really learn their place."

"Orochimaru..." the commanding tone of the Uchiha's voice could be heard over the falling trees in the background; and if one dared to look at his face at that moment you would be confronted with the sharingan spinning rapidly. "You will do well to remember who she is Orochimaru, speak to her like that again and where I'll send you you won't come back."

Yamato watched as Sasuke turned back to the demolition in front of him like nothing had ever happened; but it was clear by Orochimaru's stiff posture and his then soft apology to Sakura that the once feared snake of the leaf was afraid of the last Uchiha.

When Orochimaru moved back to stand guard behind Sasuke, Sakura turned back to Yamato, "A lot has changed in the last few hours, just do what Sasuke's asking and I promise everything will be okay." After that display of power the Uchiha just showed Yamato knew there was no way he would stand up against him anyway; he would just have to put his faith in the young woman.

* * *

It took Jugo and Suigetsu a few more hours to destroy the section of trees Sasuke wanted gone, while this was happening tension was running high within the small group waiting at the shore's edge. It had been days since any of them had had a good meal and Karin was loudly stating this fact, "Sasuke-kun, can't we go look for the closest town to get food... being locked up in that cell all day they hardly gave me anything to eat."

Sasuke at first ignored her protests for food, wanting to focus solely on getting the area void of shrubbery, but when he heard the distinct growling of a stomach and turned to see an extremely embarrassed Sakura sitting on a rock that surrounded the fire he had made to keep them warm, Sasuke knew a scouting mission was needed to retrieve food. The only question was who should go, sending either Yamato or Orochimaru was out of the question as the former would likely escape and the latter was the most wanted man in the hidden countries... not to mention he's supposed to be dead. And the Uchiha was certain if he sent Suigetsu to do something else today the shark would try and attack him; Sasuke would no doubt defeat him but the mere chance didn't sound appealing after all the fighting he'd done already today. Karin would be the easiest to get to go but she wouldn't be able to bring enough back for everyone alone; plus he doubted he would let Sakura eat anything the insanely jealous woman would give her fearing poison. He also wouldn't allow Sakura to go in fear of her safety, he had no idea how far word spread of her desertion and he wouldn't risk her being caught; ruling all members of his group out that left Sasuke himself to retrieve food.

But this lead to even more trouble because how could he leave Sakura unprotected from his own group; his possessive nature for those precious to him wouldn't allow him to just go knowing several members of his group would do harm to her while out of his sight. "Jugo."

The gentle giant threw the latest tree, that Suigetsu chopped down, on the steady largely growing pile and quickly approached his leader waiting for whatever job he was to perform next. "Yes Sasuke-sama."

"I need to go to the closet town to retrieve supplies... I'm leaving Sakura in your care until I return."

The larger man couldn't believe what he was hearing, of all members of team Taka Jugo was the most in tuned to Sasuke's emotions, that was how the younger man was able to control his raging out burst; Jugo knew for sometime now how precious the petite pink haired woman was to the Uchiha so for him to relinquish her care to one such as him meant Sasuke truly trusted him. "I assure you no harm will come to her under my watch."

"I mean it Jugo, no one is to harm her."

Jugo knew his leader was referring to the tension in the air since Sasuke made his intention known about Sakura, but he wouldn't allow that to stop him from protecting her... his loyalty was to Sasuke not the group. "On my life, no harm will come to her."

And hour later Sasuke was pleased to see when he returned that Jugo had kept his vow and was currently keeping Sakura entertained while the group awaited his return. The Uchiha found out that not long before his return Suigetsu decided to take a break and dove into the lake to cool off; with the white haired man swimming Jugo too decided to rest and took a spot next to his charge. Sakura, ever the one seeking knowledge, began to ask him a multitude of questions which he would reply to as honestly as he could and between every few questions she had he would ask one to her; it didn't take him long to figure out why Sasuke had chosen this woman to be his and Jugo farther renewed his vow to keep her safe for his leader. After the group ate Suigetsu and Jugo went back to clearing the area, there wasn't much left to do so they should have been done within the next few hours.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you planning on building here? The area you have planned out is far too large for a simple house," Sakura hadn't questioned the Uchiha for a few hours as to what he had planned; she knew he planned for them to live here but the scale of this project seemed far greater than that.

"It's not going to be just that Sakura, the complex I plan to have here will also have a secure assembly room where I will hold council with the daimyo to decuss matters pertaining to their villages... not to mention some type of housing for them. I also have plans for the jinnjuku as well... but a majority of the complex will be for us."

"You're not planning to keep them caged up are you," Sakura knew that wouldn't end well, just hearing the stories Naruto used to tell her about the nine tails unhappy imprisonment she knew Sasuke would have a fight on his hands with all of them should he try and cage them again.

"I'll deal with the jinnjuku so don't worry about them."

Sakura knew that was his way of telling her the conversation was over," Is there going to be open space?"

"There will be gardens yes... do you have something in mind?" Though Sasuke was planning the major structures of the complex he had no problem allowing Sakura to pick how she wanted the gardens to look... this was to be her home too after all and he wanted her to be happy.

"Not something per say, but I was wondering if a small piece of land outside of the compound could be spared; I would like to give it to Jugo. He mentioned to me while we were waiting for you that the animals were losing their homes and he wanted to build them new ones from the trees we weren't using... he seemed quite upset about it. Not to mention a hobby like that could help with his mental instability, it might even help him learn to control his out bursts."

It surprised Sasuke how close Sakura and his bodyguard had become in a mere few hours, but he was relieved to know he had a second pair of eyes watching over her at all times now, "Yes I suppose that can be arranged." Sakura smiled sweetly up at him before dashing off to tell her new friend the news.

"You're planning on building a compound here? You know that wouldn't stop the lady Hokage from sending trackers to retrieve you for kidnapping Sakura you understand," Yamato had overheard the young couple and now he knew what his purpose here was.

"Kabuto had you imprisoned so there's a lot you don't know, but I'll fill you in on a few things. I came out the victor in the battle against Naruto and therefore earned the right to decided how this new régime will processed. I've already sealed away the Kage for their crimes prior to the war and within the next month the daimyo and I will convene to decide who will replace them. And I did not kidnap Sakura, she came to me of her own free will like all the other times... only now I've accepted her at my side."

Yamato didn't like how the younger man referred to Sakura as if she was some possession he could dispose of when he chose to. He knew Sakura still loved this damaged boy and that meant she was an easy target for Sasuke who manipulated people to get what he wanted and then disposed of them. "Why now? What does she have that you want? If you truly cared for her you wouldn't have tried to kill her."

"What I did in the past is not your business nor is what she means to me now; you don't know what happened between us so it's not your concern."

"Sasuke-kun?" At that moment Sakura decided to make her presence known to the two men; while walking over she had heard the tail end of their conversation but she chose to ignore it for the time, "They're finished clearing the area."

Sasuke stopped his glaring match with the leaf-nin to look over to the woman to see that his men had indeed finished. "Good it's about time, follow me shinobi; once the task is completed you are free to go." Yamato still didn't wish to comply with the Uchiha's orders but he knew if he didn't Sasuke would just place him under some kind of genjutsu and make him do it anyway.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura, followed by Yamato, approached the other members of the rogue group who stood just before the cleared land... well mostly cleared land. "Suigetsu, I said everything was to go."

"I can't dig the stumps out of the ground Sasuke, it would take weeks alone to do just that and I'm assuming you want this mansion done within a day," Suigetsu snapped back, he was done taking orders for that day and ran over to the lake's edge and jumped in; he knew Sasuke wouldn't chase after him and if he had remained on land the Uchiha would have had him digging stumps out all night.

"What a useless idiot! Sasuke-kun give him one job to do and he can't even get that right," Karin folded her arms under her bust and glared in the direction her teammate took off in.

"Hn," Sasuke did agree with the fiery red head but he wouldn't voice that aloud because he didn't want her clinging all over him like she normally does.

"It's quite a simple task really but he wasn't even willing to try," Orochimaru shook his head in disappointment at his test subject's unwillingness to follow basic orders.

"Orochimaru, get rid of them; no poison we're going to live here so it would be an annoyance if anyone were to fall sick," Sasuke didn't really care if his team fell ill but if Sakura did he would kill the snake again.

"Of course Sasuke... we wouldn't want that."

While Orochimaru was dealing with the mess Suigetsu left Sasuke approached Yamato again, "I know you possess the first hokage's cells and are able to use his wood release technic, because of that you were the unique key to the white Zetsu; it will take you mere minutes to craft the compound I require... and you will do it." While Sasuke had been talking his sharingan had begun to spin lazily in his right eye almost as if he was attempting to put Yamato into a trance; but in reality he was putting the picture he had thought up for the compound into the other man's mind so he could recreate it physically in the field.

Yamato had no choice but to agree as he felt not only the image being passed to him but a deadly genjutsu as well; there wasn't much he could do since he had no idea how to counter the jutsu or what its purpose would do to his mind.

Sakura was afraid her sensei would try and fight against Sasuke, she had no idea what would happen if he did, but she was happy to see the two separate peacefully.

Yamato approached the edge of the now empty field and began a long series of hand sighs, this was the largest structure he had ever attempted to build and he only had one shot to get it right; he wasn't even certain he had enough chakra to do this plus this compound would be permanent so it needed better frame work than the houses he would make for the night.

Sakura felt a massive amount of chakra build up within Yamato's body before he expelled it out and into the ground; with that much chakra used plus not being able to rest right after the war worried Sakura about his over all health. "Sasuke-kun, I don't know if he will be well enough to travel back to the allies camp alone... I don't want anything to happen to him," she didn't put a particular name to her fear but she had already spotted Orochimaru looking a the leaf shinobi again in a very amused manner that made her skin crawl.

Sasuke too saw his old teacher eyeing the other man, "I will send Jugo to accompany him back so nothing happens." Sakura smiled, pleased that he was listening to her worry, and then she turned back in time to witness Yamato's rare jutsu at work.

The ground began to release small tremors, not enough to be called an earthquake, as the wood nin-jutsu began to rise from underneath; even though this was not the first time she witnessed this trick it still amazed Sakura that he was able to build structures from nothing. The wood fell seamlessly together allowing a grand traditional styled three story mansion to rise into the sky; Sakura had visited the fire daimyo's home while under Tsunade's training and she was certain this palace was far larger in scale than that one. Attached to the main structure of the mansion was a long open corridor that at the end was another smaller building which Sakura could only guess was the council room Sasuke spoke of; and she couldn't see it very well from behind the palace but she was sure she spotted nine large dome like structures appear in the open area left to house the gardens just at the base of the mountains that made up the statue of Madara's hair. Apparently Sasuke had plans for the jinnjurkin to remain there, just the thought of them being caged up again didn't sit well with Sakura; she would have to push hard in convincing him to let them go.

"Whoa, didn't know he had that kind of power," Suigetsu, who seemed to decide to come out of the lake, was standing not far from the group in awe at what he just witnessed.

"Yes, the first hokage's wood-ninjutsu is something to behold I must say this is one of my greatest successes," Orochimaru watched with pride as Yamato successfully completed the jutsu.

Seeing that smirk on his face made Sakura angry, she was about to go confront the man about how Yamato was a person and not his own personal lab rat; but a firm grip on her hand stopped her in her place. She turned back and was going to protest that Sasuke shouldn't be defending him but the look she received from his mismatched eyes told her that he too wasn't pleased with his old sensei's comment and he would be dealt with shortly.

Yamato's chakra ebbed and the ground stopped shaking as the buildings settled into place, Sakura could clearly see a sheen of sweat dripping from his brow which meant he was probably close to empty on his chakra reserves; she would need to examine him before he left to join the alliance just to make sure he would be okay.

"Damn Uchiha, you think you need this place any bigger? It's just us here right?" Suigetsu couldn't believe the size of the palace his leader had requested, he didn't understand the point if only their small six man group were going to be the only permanent residents.

"The room will be needed, with house staff and guards we will probably need another barrack in the future... Yamato where's the wall?"

"You want the wall as stone correct, I can only make it wood... you'll have to fine some one else to craft it."

Sasuke wasn't pleased with this answer but if the man couldn't do it there wasn't anything he could do about it. "Hn, the structure is stable and permanent."

"Yes, just as you showed it to me; it won't fall."

"Good then you are free to go; Jugo will see to it that you make it back to the alliance safely."

"Sasuke-kun wait... I would like to make sure he is well enough to travel; Yamato used a lot of chakra and I want to make sure he's okay," Sakura interrupted Sasuke's command once again but instead of becoming angry like his team expected him to he merely nodded to her request before moving away to examine the mansion.

While Sakura went about checking her sensei the rest of the group was shocked by Sasuke's response to her demand. "How can he let her talk to him like that!? Sasuke-kun would never allow anyone to speak to him this way."

"Yay, you know he would probably stab you for talking back like that huh Karin oh wait didn't he do that to you... just goes to show you he's got some what of a soft spot for pinkie," Suigetsu made sure not to say his little nic-name for Sakura too loud after what Sasuke nearly did to him earlier because of it; but he just couldn't resist getting the red head angry over something so dumb... it was one of his sources of entertainment to keep the time moving on their trips.

"Shut up Suigestu, no one asked you!" Just hearing the suttle hint that her beloved Sasuke was being kind to another girl after showing nothing towards her set Karin into a blind rage. Karin had thought what happened on the battle field hours before was a fluke, Sasuke was exhausted from fighting that he allowed this girl to easily change his mind about the kages' fates. But for the last few hours she has watched in fury as the man she has devoted her life to was doing everything in his power to make this girl happy; Karin hardly recognized the cold hearted man she once knew.

"Awe... is little Karin mad that Sasuke isn't paying any attention to her," Suigetsu was just asking to get punched in the face, and Karin probably would have jumped him had Sasuke not reprimanded them like children to be quiet.

"Sasuke-kun, he started it; tell Suigetsu to get away from me!" To farther prove Sasuke's statement Karin began to scream and flail her arms around like an infant trying to get attention.

Sakura couldn't believe how this grown woman was acting, and looking to Sasuke she could see he wasn't pleased either. The Uchiha was furious with his teammates behavior, but he refused to stoop to her level so he simply pinned the two with a glare before turning away completely. Judging by Sasuke's actions this type of thing happened often but if he wasn't worried about it then she wouldn't either as she returned to tending to her patient.

Sakura was right in the fact that Yamato used far too much chakra today, the poor man could barely sit up without help; there was no way he would make it back to the alliance camp in this condition. "Yamato-sensei, I think it would be best if you stayed here for the night... so you can get your strength back."

"Sakura, I'm not staying here, I'm returning to Konoha as should you," Yamato hoped he could reason with the love sick girl, but the gentle shake of her head told him it was no use.

"I can't go back."

"You can't? Has the Uchiha put some sort of jutsu on you?" His mind immediately raced to the time Sai showed their group the curse seal Danzo had used on all root Anbu to prevent them from telling his nasty little secrets.

"No, Sasuke hasn't done anything like that. He was correct in what he said earlier... I chose to be here."

Her gentle smile didn't convince the seasoned shinobi, "Why... why would you chose this life? You've abandoned the village, the Hokage, your team... Naruto; you do realize you will never be able to see your family again, your comrades; why give all that up to be here?"

Tears came to Sakura's eyes as she was reminded of all that she was giving up by choosing this life; but one look at the uchiwa blazing brightly on the back of Sasuke's shirt gave her the strength she needed. "Because I love him, and I made a promise that no matter what happened I would always make him happy, and if being by his side does that I will remain here for the rest of my life."

"And what will happen if later he decides he no longer wants that... what will you have?" Yamato knew she loved the troubled boy greatly and he didn't wish to hurt her by asking these questions but he had to make her understand that Sasuke would only ever care for himself and no one else; she had to face that reality or one day she would be hurt far greater.

"You don't understand Sasuke like I do, no one ever will, he has a dark past yes but his future will be far brighter."

"Sakura... what does Naruto think of all this?"

Yamato's question reminded Sakura of the pained look the man she thought of as a brother gave her not a few hours prior, "Naruto will understand, he knows how I feel about Sasuke and he will forgive us once he sees all the good Sasuke will do for everyone; besides he has Hinata to look out for him now so he doesn't need me," Sakura quickly wiped her eyes and stood up; she was becoming too emotional about what has happened and if she continued she would start regretting her decision. "If you refuse to stay I can't make you, but at least rest a little while until your strength returns... Jugo will escort you as far as he can back to the alliance camp."

At the mention of his name Jugo bowed slightly towards Sakura, "Of course Sakura-sama, I will see that he returns safely." With the large man's assurance that her sensei would be safe Sakura moved away to join Sasuke once more; though she was certain his teammates wouldn't hurt her while he was present she still didn't completely feel safe around them.

* * *

Approaching the Uchiha she saw that he was examining the ground intently; just as she was going to ask what he was doing he fired off in rapid succession an array of hand signs that she couldn't follow with his speed. His hand tapped the ground and like Yamato's jutsu before the earth shook briefly before a stone wall shot up surrounding the mansion.

"I didn't know you knew any earth style jutsu," Sakura touched the wall to examine it's stability it would seem Sasuke would always have a few tricks up his sleeve.

"You pick up useful things while traveling all the time... or during a way," he wasn't going to hide the fact that during the battles he fought in he allowed his sharingan to copy techniques from other hidden villages; he was always prepared and one would never know when a unique jutsu could come in handy.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding as a soft smile came to her lips when thinking about all he could have possibly learned in the last three years while they were separated. A new set of tears began to stream down her face but before she could reach up to wipe them away another much larger and calloused hand beat her to it. Sasuke's hand was rough from countless hours of training and the battles he's fought in, but as he held her chin and gently brushed her cheek she knew what Yamato said was wrong; he wasn't the dark monster they fought in Orochimaru's hide out or the bridge where Danzo died... this was the boy who was forced to grow up too fast because of what was done to his family and he would see to it that this world changed.

"So are you two going to stand there or can we go inside? I don't really want to be out here if the alliance decides to attack us," Suigetsu looked around the clearing nervously, his sensory skills weren't all that great and he didn't want to be ambushed the minute it got dark.

"They won't bother us, after the battle with the juibi and Madara not even their strongest shinobi would have very much charka left... it would be foolish to attack us now," Sasuke pulled Sakura close to him once more and proceeded into the massive front yard of the mansion; it was all grass at the moment but soon it would be covered over with stone as most traditionally styled palaces had.

"Yo Sasuke you could get a really nice moat around this place... you know for more protection."

"There is a lake just outside the walls Suigetsu, we don't need more water; there will be a small koi pond in the gardens but that's it," Sasuke glared over his shoulder at his teammate.

"Be quiet Suigetsu, this is Sasuke-kun's home not yours," Karin went to smack the white haired man in the back of his head but like every time she tried before her hand went straight through water.

"When are you going to learn that will never work no matter how many times you try?" Once Suigetsu's head reformed after the attack he gave the red head a cheeky smile that infuriated her more.

"Ah! Orochimaru, isn't there something you can do about his transformations!?"

"It's possible... though it would take some time and would probably be quite painful; I wouldn't mind trying though."

"You stay away from me you creepy snake; Sasuke said as long as I serve him you can't come near me!"

"Everyone be quiet," Though he didn't seem like it by his leisurely command, Sasuke was getting rather annoyed with his team's constant fighting; if their skills weren't an asset to his plan he probably would have killed them long ago.

"There are rooms on the first floor in the wing off the dining area that you can use, the rooms on the second floor are for our soon to be guests that you are not to bother. And the third floor is off limits to everyone... you will only be allowed up there with my permission is that understood," Once Sasuke received hesitant nods from his team he turned back and started to approach the mansion again. "Do whatever you want for the night, I don't care, but we have a lot to do in the morning so be prepared."

* * *

As Sasuke entered the palace Sakura had no choice but to follow him since he still had a grip on her waist; other than his teammates' rooms Sasuke didn't speak about what was on the first floor so she was quite eager to find out what he thought the perfect home for his position would look like. As a child growing up in a non-clan home Sakura wasn't used to the more traditional styled houses that those from the Hyuga or Uchiha live in. Even Ino's family abandoned that type of living for more modern comforts and they were still a well respected clan; so Sakura wasn't sure how she would make out living in this manner.

Climbing up the small flight of stairs and across the large veranda that no doubt circled the whole building, Sasuke approached the large wooden door and slid it open. Since he came up with the design himself Sasuke knew Yamato would make it as he should therefore the Uchiha already knew what the interior looked like; he allowed Sakura to enter first and closely watched her reaction, if there was something she didn't like or wanted changed he would gladly have it done.

Much to her disappointment right away Sakura couldn't see much of the rooms that laid on the first floor; other than a large staircase in the middle of the floor all the other smaller rooms were blocked off by large floor to ceiling shoji that were made of solid wood not like the more traditional ones.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke saw when the excitement faded from her eyes and the frown appeared, she wasn't pleased about something and he would want it fixed quickly before the leaf shinobi left.

"Um... well, won't these shoji be hard to move? We won't get much of a breeze with them," Sakura didn't want to upset him, this was his home after all, and she didn't want him to think she was ungrateful.

"Aa, we can have them replaced in the spring when it starts to get warmer and everything settles down," Sasuke was pleased to see the smile return to her face at his compromise.

The couple finished up inspecting the first floor, with Sakura making little comments here and there to give the place a more welcoming feeling and Sasuke making mental notes to get everything she wanted, then they headed up to the next floor only to be greeted with the loud screeching of Karin coming from the first floor; apparently Suigetsu took the room she wanted.

Sasuke wasn't going to deal with their childish behavior so he quickly ushered Sakura up the next flight of stairs to the third floor... which confused her because he said no one was allowed up there. Sakura had a gift for reading people's intentions through their actions and she knew from when they were children that Sasuke liked his privacy; so when he said the third floor was off limits she knew he would most likely take the space for himself.

Upon reaching the landing Sakura could see that the entire floor was one large empty room; not knowing what to make of the area she turned back to question Sasuke who had yet to move from the top of the stairs. "Um Sasuke-kun... I thought," she was too embarrassed to finish her question so she tried to motion with her eyes what she wanted to say; Sasuke had always been good at reading her so she was hoping he would understand her question.

And yes Sasuke did understand what she was having difficulty saying, but he decided for once to pretend not to; it was rather fun to see her so embarrassed too. "You thought what Sakura?"

"Well... you know," Sakura gestured to the empty room around her again.

"No, I obviously don't... I'm not a mind reader Sakura," well technically with his Mangakou sharingan he kind of could read people's minds... but he wasn't going to tell her that.

Sakura could see the small smirk creeping on to his face and she knew he was playing with her, teasing of course, but it still made her angry, "You told the others they weren't to come up here, these are your private quarters yes? And if the yare why did you allow me up here?" She said her whole question in a rush and if he didn't catch part of it that was his fault... she would not be repeating it.

Sasuke moved away from the stairs and approached her, "Did you already forget what I told you in the genjutsu? How do you expect any of that to be accomplished if we don't share sleeping quarters?"

Sakura had bowed her head when he approached to hide her blush but when he was close enough he reached for her chin and tilted her head to look back at him. "So this is our space? But why don't you want your team to come up here?" Sasuke didn't have to answer her question because at that moment Karin screamed again followed by a loud crash. "Um Sasuke-kun, should we go check on them?"

"Hn, I think we'll need to add more shoji to this floor for privacy as well."

* * *

Later that evening the group was settled in the large dining area at the back of the first floor, a low table sat in the middle of the room that could seat about twenty people comfortably dwarfed the group of five; with it being October and so close to a large lake the temperature dropped more drastically than during the day time so a large fire had been started in the put just beyond where the table sat to warm the room. Sasuke had sent Suigetsu out to hunt for dinner and the group was just starting to eat the deer he brought back.

"So Sasuke, I noticed there ain't any furniture in the rooms, I doubt those bitchy daimyo are going to be too happy about that," Suigetsu sank his teeth into the piece of meat in front of him, juices were running down his chin and the whole scene made Sakura sick to her stomach; as a medic she saw all kinds of horrors during the war and she's seen Naruto attack twelve bowls of ramen all in one sitting, but none of that compared to this man's eating habits.

"I'm not sure which, if any, of my bases are still intact but you are more than welcome to take what you wish from there Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru, who was sitting on the far end of the table closest to the fire, afforded with a smile; if Sakura didn't know the man and all he did she could say it looked as close to genuine as possible almost as if he was really trying to help out.

"Oh yeah I'm sure they'll be pleased with those rock hard beds; and I actually want a bed not a tube full of water to sleep in!" Suigetsu had begun to really mouth off in the last few hours and Sakura was sure Sasuke was close to punishing him for it.

"I'm not sure what is left of them, once I killed you I left; Kabuto was still using them to continue his own experimentations... my guess is the leaf destroyed them," Sasuke looked to Sakura for some kind of confirmation of this.

"Not to my knowledge no, the only one we raided is the one you blew up Sasuke-kun, once we got word that you left we stopped looking; and then Asuma-sensei died and Pein attacked the village so I don't think Tsunade-sama ever got around to it... I'm not sure what Danzo did with root though."

"I'm sure some of them have not been discovered even by root," apparently Orochimaru thought it was funny that Danzo would even try to hunt down all his labs.

"Hn, you can furnish your lab out back anyway you want Orochimaru... I don't care."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun, I will most likely be gone for most of the day tomorrow then."

"Hn."

* * *

Sakura was not in the least bit happy to find out the small building in the far right corner of the compound was to be given to the sennin so he could continue with his experimentations once more; Sasuke swore Orochimaru was ban from human test subjects and he would be keeping a close watch on him but that didn't ease her fears. Just before dinner the young couple had a brief conversation in regards to her worries.

"It's better that he does his research here then outside of my watch... here he knows his limits and he will only be researching things that will help us."

"Like what? If there's any kind of medical issue that plagues us I can do that or have you forgotten I was Tsunade's apprentice; and that Orochimar went to her when the third cursed him."

"I am aware of all that, but you will have other responsibilities to attend too... I didn't bring you here to be a medic."

"Sasuke-kun, I just can't trust him, what id he tries to take your body again... what if he tries some weird experiments on one of our children?"

That was the first time Sakura spoke of their future and it sent a fire burning through Sasuke. "I will not let that happen, he knows to never approach our children and the punishment for doing so; and I am too strong to be taken over trust me, he's in no hurry to die again especially since this time he would be unable to resurrect."

That was the last Sasuke would speak of about his teacher and though Sakura was still uncomfortable with what could happen in the future she trusted Sasuke to keep his word to keep them safe.

* * *

"For the mansion itself I trust you will be able to furnish it nicely Sakura," Sasuke from his position at the head of the table looked to his left where the now very surprised pinkette was sitting.

"M-Me Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh great is my room going to have to be girly," Suigetsu immediately protested this decision but he wasn't the only one; Karin had a frown on her face, she too wasn't happy with what Sasuke had said.

"Suigetsu, you are free to do with your quarters as you wish I don't care; but the communal living areas are Sakura's choice to make... if there is a problem you are more than welcome to leave," Sasuke's sharingan flashed to tell the other man those were the only choices he had.

"Oh well okay I can live with that... any way I want?"

"I don't care. Tomorrow you and Jugo will accompany Sakura to the largest village close by so you may purchase what is needed."

"Of course Sasuke-sama," Jugo's deep voice cut off whatever comment Suigetsu was going to say, and judging by the look on his face it wasn't a nice one, when he entered the room and took up the place setting on Sakura's other side.

"Did Yamato-sensei make it back to the camp alright?" Out of all Sasuke's teammates Jugo was the most easy for Sakura to be around, Sasuke had warned her not to be too friendly with the older man as his mental instability was a problem; but even with that threat looming over her she still found him the most pleasant.

"I walked him to the edge of the forest just on the other side of where the lead had set up their camp; the birds told me your blonde friend was very happy to see him."

"You weren't spotted correct? Are the villages doing as I instructed?" Sasuke was never one to pass up the opportunity to gain information on his enemies and with one of his most trusted allies so close to them he wanted to know he could.

"No Sasuke-sama, I wasn't followed, I believe they were too preoccupied with healing their injured to notice me. Also I only spotted members from the leaf and sand in the area... the others must have camped farther away."

"Sasuke-kun put the daimyo in charge of the villages for the time being, I doubt any of them were willing to sleep outside," Sakura frowned just thinking about the pampered men who ruled the countries; she wasn't present when the fire daimyo had to chose a temporary Hokage after Pein attacked the village but Kakashi had said he was unbearable.

"Oh is that spitefulness I hear coming from little Sakura-chan... so there is a bit of sourness under that sweet coating," Suigetsu smirked seeing how red the little pixie besides Sasuke was getting; it was quickly becoming one of his favorite things to do is embarrass her because it was so easy.

"W-what? Of course not, I don't care what they do I'm just stating facts that's all."

"Right... well you won't have to be jealous for long since once Sasuke beds-ugh!"

Before Suigestu could finish his derogatory sentence Sasuke had shot up form the table and slammed the man into the wooden shoji. "What did I tell you would happen if you disrespected Sakura again?"

"Sasuke-kun, don't hurt him... he was only jo-"

"Sasuke someone is coming!"

The entire room grew quiet at Karin's notification, Sakura didn't know the woman well but Sasuke told her that Karin was a sensor and could pick up a person's chakra signature from many miles away; far greater than Naruto in sage mode could sense... so if she sensed someone then someone was coming.

"Karin, is there more than one? What direction are they coming from?" Sasuke released his grip on Suigetsu's neck to turn and face the girl waiting for an answer; after all the fighting done today his chakra reserves had not had time to replenish so he wanted to know what he would be up against before jumping into another battle.

"It's a group of many different chakra... coming from the west."

"That's where the water fall is... there's no way anyone could climb that," with Sasuke's mind on the unknown danger Suigetsu knew he was in the clear for now."

"It is also the only opening to this valley since the mountains encircle the rest," Jugo stood from his place by Sakura awaiting Sasuke's orders.

"How much time do we have Karin?"

"Not much, they'll be here in a few minutes," Karin flinched slightly seeing the glare Sasuke sent her; he was not pleased she didn't sense them before they were practically on the mansion.

"Orochimaru, Suigetsu, come with me... Jugo, stay here and protect Sakura."

"I'm not a child Sasuke-kun, I can fight too or have you forgotten I helped defeat Kaguya too?" Sakura shot up from the table, she worked too hard over the last three years just to be put back in the helpless damsel role... she wasn't going to wait for him to save her.

"I'm aware of what you did but I'm not letting you go out there until I know what is going on... so for now you will stay here with Jugo," Sasuke could see she was about to argue with him again so he flash stepped out of the room as to not argue with her anymore.

* * *

Five seconds later the Uchiha appeared outside of the gated mansion, the crisp autumn breeze blew his bangs about which annoyed him since he was trying to spot any shinobi that had crested the waterfall; none had done so yet so he still had time to prepare.

"I'm just going to say it now, but you are in trouble Sasuke when you go back in there... Sakura is not happy with you and I'm pretty sure the nice new table is going to be wood chips when we go back in there."

"The girl has quiet the temper Sasuke-kun, I would guess Tsunade rubbed off on her ... are you certain you want her for your bride?"

"Hn... she had a temper long before being trained by the Senju; her wrath was just never directed at me," Sasuke wasn't too happy to know she was mad at him, all he was doing was trying to protect her which is what she wanted when they were younger... he was never going to understand women. But he couldn't figure out how to appease Sakura at the moment because the first shinobi of the opposing side crested the mountain top shaped like the first hokage; after that first person the group watched as several more appeared and soon both statues were covered with shinobi.

"Woah... do you think they're coming to oppose you Sasuke," Suigetsu was a little less confident in them winning this battle now that he saw the sheer number of the enemy group; he was certain Sasuke was powerful but even he couldn't take this group alone. The Uchiha was thinking the same thing as his comrade, he knew there would be many that would refuse his rulings and they would be dealt with but he didn't think the alliance would be able to regroup so quickly after the war.

There was a tense moment as the two groups stared off at each other waiting to see if the other would make a move. "Uchiha, Sasuke!" The shinobi that had arrived first stood from his crouched position and shouted across the lake.

It dawned on Sasuke that with his sharingan he could see just as clearly in the dark of night as if it were day; with it being close to midnight and no torches to light up their figures at the gate, the other shinobi could barely make out their figures from their distance away. The unknown shinobi's chakra did not sense that he was intending to attack so Sasuke decided to see what they were truly there for. "Aa... I am Uchiha Sasuke, state your purpose here or leave."

The shinobi leapt off the mountain and raced across the lake to reach the shoreline the other three men were sided on; seeing the approach Suigetsu braced for attack but Sasuke stopped him wanting to see what the other man wanted. Once he made it to the shore the man took a few more steps towards them before dropping to one knee in a low bow of respect. "Uchiha-sama, my name is Isamu, I am from the Yada clan from Kirigakure. We have come to give our allegiance to you as our clan too has been persecuted by the mist; it would be an honor to serve you."

Sasuke thought over what the man said, he didn't expect a large group as this would side with his cause, "I am starting a new era in this world that many are against, do you think me a fool to carelessly allow complete strangers into my forces so willingly; it wouldn't surprise me if there are spies among your group now that are planning my death."

"I can not lie to you Uchiha-sama, the group is made up of many more than just my clan that I do not know and you are probably correct about spies; but I assure you none are from my house are among them and if you wish it we will under go anything you deem fit to prove our loyalty."

"Hn, you will do so whether or not I require it," Sasuke looked over his shoulder towards Orochimaru.

"I will find something suitable for the task Sasuke-kun."

"Until that is done your group is to remain at the base of the waterfall; should anyone move from there without my permission they will be killed along with you."

The shinobi flinched slightly but agreed to the terms, he then stood and returned to the group to relay the news; many were not pleased with the idea of a test or having to spend the night outdoors after their journey but the entire group descended the mountain as ordered.

* * *

"Well it appears they aren't lying about why they're here."

"Appearance isn't everything Suigetsu, I thought you would know that by now. The ones with ill intensions will come forward soon whether by the force or a failed attack... we must always by on our guard."

"What was all that about?" The female voice who asked that question drew the men's attention to the now open gate and a frowning Sakura with her hands on her hips.

"I thought I said to remain inside Sakura?" Sasuke's normally calm façade cracked by the angry annoyance in his voice because the pink haired woman didn't listen to his orders.

"Oh you knew that wasn't going to happen Sasuke, I'm not some child that you need to protect anymore. Now who were those people... are they going to attack us," Sakura moved away from the gate and approached Sasuke's side to look out over the lake in the direction the large group had disappeared in.

As she approached Sasuke could see Jugo hiding in the shadows just inside of the yard, his head was slightly bowed in shame at not being able to keep Sakura inside the mansion like his leader had asked him; Sasuke wasn't pleased his trusted bodyguard was a push over when it came to the tiny woman but he wasn't going to dwell on it... what's done is done and Sakura was outside so they couldn't do anything about it.

"I don't know their intentions yet but they claim to want to join us; they offered to be servants of the house and guards. Suigetsu, they said they once belonged to Kirigakure... have you ever heard of them?"

"Uh... the clans in the village weren't particularly friendly with each other as to not give away secrets."

"It's not surprising you wouldn't know much about the village you were born in; the village of the bloody mist wouldn't reveal such knowledge to those they don't deem loyal." It wasn't surprising really that Orochimaru would know what goes on in many different villages; he was always a cautious man and left sleepers in every town he visited.

"What do you know of them Orochimaru."

"Not many know this but the Kirigakure, despite their graduation exam from the academy, are the weakest of the five great nations."

"How is that possible, with the strong shinobi that have come from the village?" Sakura didn't fight much during the start of the war since she was a part of the medical core, but she did see many Kiri-nin in the medical tents healing other shinobi; they were very skilled in their craft... not to mention the likes of the Seven swordsmen. Sasuke too thought of his battles with the mist, the Mizukage was a pain in the ass to fight when he attacked the kage summit; not to mention he nearly died fighting Haku when he was younger.

"Strong shinobi yes, however; they are all the same ever since the Kaguya clan's attack and were whipped out, the village is biases against those with a Kekei genkai; they have driven those clans our and that makes them weak."

"I guess that would explain why Haku's Kekkei genkai was so rare and why he was teamed up with Zabuza."

Sasuke could already see the question forming in Suigetsu's eyes as to how Sakura could know the Kubikiribocho's former master, the Uchiha never told him about the battle on the Naruto bridge and Suigetsu was so excited about obtaining one of the seven swords he never asked; Sasuke quickly turned the focus back to his former teacher and their current topic not wanting the water shinobi to start whining about how the Uchiha kept secrets from him.

"The records I have about them don't show any special talent; the Yada clan is probably watched by their government due to their relations with the extinct Yuki clan. The two clans had integrated some time before the Kaguya attack; those that showed the talent for the Makyo Hyosho fled the village but civilian members of the cursed clan stayed behind so their is a chance the Kekkei genkai could return to a future generation... what I would give for a sample of that blood."

"Orochimaru," Sasuke wasn't pleased with the older man's teasing. He had agreed to let the disturbed man have a laboratory within the walls of his home however human experimentation was out of the question per Sakura's demand and Orochimaru would lightly joke just to get a rise out of her.

Sakura did glare at the sannin but chose no to take the bait, "So they could be telling the truth then, and Kirigakure is persecuting them."

"Or they could be lying and only want to get close to Sasuke-kun to try and kill him," Karin made her presence known finally to the rest of the group, she wasn't happy that Sasuke didn't include her under Jugo's order of protection nor that she was being ignored by everyone else for that matter; it was obvious that Sasuke was angry with her for not sensing the group sooner and she thought if she took his side of the argument, and pointed out his need for safety, he would forgive her slip up from earlier.

"Sasuke is far stronger than when we were children fighting Hakum and he has faced the Makyo Hyosho before so there would be no surprise if they did attack... and even from inside the mansion I could tell that not the whole group where trained shinobi; why would anyone bring their family if they planned on killing one person?" Sakura didn't mean to sound snobby, she just had that much faith in Sasuke's abilities, but Karin didn't see it that way. The red head was furious that this little nobody was trying to make her look bad to Sasuke... just who did she think she was anyway.

"I will decide their alliance in the morning, at that time you will have a seal ready Orochimaru."

"Of course Sasuke-kun, anything in particular you wish for it to do or would killing the barer simply do?"

"A seal, Sasuke what's he talking about?" Sakura knew the sannin's track record with seals over the years and it wasn't good; picturing a younger Sasuke crying out in pain in the forest of death came to her mind and she didn't want anyone else to suffer like that again.

Sasuke ignored her question, being to tired from the day's events to start another battle of words with her now, "The seal's purpose is to discourage those that think they can betray me... the standard execution should be enough."

"Sasuke!"

"Jugo, Suigetsu... you're on guard tonight; if anyone from their group were to wonder off... kill them and the Yada for disobeying my orders."

"And here I was hoping to sleep in a bed again, oh well the rooms don't have much furniture anyway... come on Jugo, at least we get to kill something after doing nothing in the war."

"Wait Sasuke, you can't send them out there to hunt people down!" Sakura shouted in protest.

"Karin, I trust you will be more aware this time around; if anyone steps foot within them miles of the valley you are to notify Jugo."

"Of course Sasuke-kun, I will not fail you; but... why must I notify Jugo, why not you?" Karin feared the answer to her question and her stomach sank when she witnessed the man snake his arm around the other woman's waist and pull her closer to his body.

"Because I am not to be disturbed for the rest of the night," Sasuke didn't have to get a response because the glare he sent over his shoulder was enough for the other to understand what he meant.

Sakura, who had still been trying to get his attention and demand answers for his unusual behavior, immediately shut her mouth as a deep blush came to her cheeks when she felt his strong vice grip latch onto her waist. Sasuke smirked when he saw how flustered Sakura had become over his implication; the uninvited group was not part of his plans for that evening but a mere detour he could live with fi his ultimate goal was achieved sometime this night; with that thought in mind Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him and flash stepped out of the yard leaving his team to do as he commanded.

* * *

"You know I'm kind of glad I have to babysit the group of strangers... don't want to be anywhere near the mansion to hear you know... that," a snicker left Suigetsu at just the thought of what was going to happen in probably a matter of minutes.

"I agree, thought Sakura-chan is not the ideal match in terms of procreation for such an important bloodline, I am pleased that Sasuke-kun has finally found interest in the opposite sex." Orochimaru was actually surprised it took the boy this long to take interest in a woman. While under his care for the last three years the sannin had thought Sasuke would have eventually gone into one of the local towns and found some random woman to stake his lust with as most hormonal teenage boys would do. But when the Uchiha seemed to have no interest in leaving the hideout, and all he wanted to do was train, Orochimaru thought he was too shy and would not admit he didn't understand how to lay with a woman; well after a very in detailed talk about intercourse which Sasuke didn't seem all that pleased in receiving, Orochimaru had Kabuto fetch a woman for the boy. Orochimaru wasn't pleased when Sasuke turned her away that night and every other night after; the sannin had wanted the Uchiha's bloodline in his hands before taking over Sasuke's body to keep the sharingan from dying out. After six months of trying to throw any kind of woman at the Uchiha, to see what he would prefer, Orochimaru gave up; he toiled with the notion that the boy could possibly be homosexual but quickly brushed that away as it was apparent Sasuke's whole focus right now in life was to train and become stronger to fight his brother.

"Yeah tell me about it, while we were searching for his brother we passed through a lot of towns with hot babes and he didn't even glance at them; and Karin here had been throwing herself at him since day one... but I could understand why he wouldn't go for that... to think all this time he's wanted his teammate that he hasn't seen in years. That's kind of creepy if you think about it, Sasuke wanting to sleep with a little girl... never thought him to be a closet ero," Suigetsu finished his thought about Orochimaru's traits rubbing of on Sasuke seeing as how the man was still standing there.

"Sasuke-kun has met up with Sakura-chan recently, right before our fight the leaf infiltrated one of my bases searching for him... the only person not injured in that fight was Sakura-chan; though he claimed to have no bonds with his former team Sasuke-kun clearly didn't realize he was wrong," Orochimaru grew bored of standing outside and so he made his way to the lab at the back of the compound to start working on the seal Sasuke wanted.

"Huh... who would have known, well come Jugo let's go; hopefully one of those stupid idiots will leave the area, I haven't gotten to kill anyone in a while... have fun tonight red! Word of advice I would probably sleep on out in the garden, maybe get something to cover your ears because I'm guessing from her spunky personality that Sakura's a screamer!" The soft reprimand from Jugo, about not speaking of the soon to be lady Uchiha in that manner, went unheard by the loud cackling Suigetsu was doing from the expression on Karin's face by his statement.

Karin was in such a state of shock that she didn't hear anything the two men had said; her mind was still trying to process the scene that just had played out before her eyes. All day since team Taka had reunite after the war was over Sasuke had been acting strangely; when they had let Konohagakure to join the alliance in battle Sasuke had already told them his plan once the finale battle was over, so that was why they weren't shocked by his announcement on the battlefield.

What did surprised them was that Sakura was part of this plan, Sasuke hadn't informed them of that; but Karin had originally brushed it off as nothing, the pink haired woman meant little to him the last three years so she had nothing to fear. Karin reasoned that Sasuke wanted a strong medic to remain close at all times, after all she refused to help anyone but Sasuke so they would need a healer, but the Uchiha surprised them all by stating that this woman would become his wife and the matriarch of his clan.

This news Karin would not stand for, he picked her to join his team in search of his brother, she healed his wounds when he was hurt, she stood by him when he attacked the kage summit and she nearly died when Danzo tried to use her as a shield. After all that she still stood by him and agreed to his every demand and this is how he repaid her, she was supposed to be his wife, the mother of his children, and to rule beside him in his new era not this little girl who wanted to play house.

"Sasuke is mine, I almost lost him to his madness, I won't lose him to this bitch!" Now Karin wasn't stupid, Orochimaru would have never put her in charge of his southern prison if she was, she knew that Sakura was strong and at this moment there was no chance of taking her out; but Karin was a very patient woman and soon the time to strike would present itself. "Enjoy the time you have with him Sakura-chan, because the moment Sasuke-kun is away and you are at your weakest I will take everything that should have been mine back."

* * *

**Okay... so hi guys! Um yeah... it's been a while. Over a year since I updated this... wow... um... sorry? So like I said back when chapter one came out, this story is going to be slow with updates; however, I didn't expected that slow. Sorry again... anyway, yeah so this chapter has been ready to type up for a while, I think chapter three might be good to go too but I have to checked on that. Like I said before I won't update a new chapter till the next chapter is written, and I also said I write this story during breaks at work which is why it kind of stopped. Since I started this story I've moved to a new department at my job which I'm doing a ton more work in so the story isn't getting written there anymore... I have to fine time... and the other notebook I think chapter 4 is in and continue this story. But I haven't given up on it! Yeah I still don't like how Naruto ended or what they've done with it after... the kids in the next generation are just weird and I don't predict that story going far... it still seems that the writers are just slapping crap together.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and I will try to get chapter three up soon... but no promises with a quick update.**


	3. Boundaries

Don't own Naruto...

**Some dates: Chapter 1- October 10th early morning (Naruto's birthday as stated in the manga). Chapter 2-October 10th earlier afternoon to evening. Chapter 3-October 15th (with mention of the previous days that week too)**

* * *

The next few days seemed to blur together for Sakura as everything was happening so fast. Sasuke wasn't kidding that he wanted his new empire to be established quickly... he's been working so much that she has barely seen him since the first night they stayed in the mansion. Just thinking about what happened that night caused her cheeks to reddened and drew several worried looks from her maid staff.

"Sakura-sama, are you alright... you aren't becoming ill are you?"

"What!? No, no I'm fine," the pinkette quickly waived off the approaching servant and in doing so moved the fabric currently draped over her arm which didn't go unnoticed by the seamstress.

"My lady, how many times must I ask you to stop moving or I won't be able to get the fitting right."

"Oh I'm sorry Aya-san, I keep forgetting, I'm not used to having clothes made for me," Sakura's blush deepened in embarrassment since this was the third time the old woman told her not to move.

"Yes well you will have to get used to it now, as the new lady of the Uchiha clan and _kōgō _you will not be seen in those ratty old clothes again," Aya gestured to Sakura's normal med-nin attire she wore during the war. Sakura cringed slightly when the old woman turned her glare back to her; it was obvious the woman didn't like her but with Sakura's new position there wasn't much she could do about it.

* * *

As stated before a lot has happened since the war ended five days ago, Sasuke wanted everything in the mansion to be ready for when he summoned the daimyo in a few weeks time, so everyone was busy the moment the sun rose that morning.

Though she didn't wish to be up so early, and Sasuke had not asked her to be, Sakura found herself seated next to the Uchiha in the large council room adjacent to the main house the morning after the war ended; all the members of his team were present along with Orochimaru which was the main reason she was there. A jaw popping yawn escaped her mouth and since it was the second one in ten minutes Sasuke had decided to address it.

"You don't have to be present for this Sakura, I'm merely going to question the group from last night; if you need to rest you may do so."

"I'm perfectly fine Sasuke, I've worked longer hours in the hospital than this; and if you're going to question potential staff members of the house shouldn't I be a part of that?" Sakura immediately snapped out of her sleepy haze to glare at Sasuke, after everything they've been through, he was still treating her like a child.

"Hn, of course you will have a say in how the house hold is managed; but I think due to your exhaustion your judgement may be clouded," Sasuke tore his stare away from the entrance of the room and turned to his right where Sakura was sitting beside him; his eyes slowly scanned her body for any sign of fatigue.

Sakura didn't miss what he was implying about and her face heated up by his implication concerning her health; but that embarrassment quickly turned to anger when she spotted the smirk on his face. "I assure you Sasuke, nothing from yesterday's events has rendered me so tired that I cannot sit here long enough for you to question people." Sakura didn't realize she just basically stuck a knife to Sasuke's ballooned ego but she was quick to catch that she had said something wrong when Suigetsu started to snicker. Running her last statement over in her mind again Sakura knew Sasuke would be hurt by her words and not to upset him she quickly went to apologize only to find him no longer staring at her but glaring in the direction that Suigetsu was standing.

"Is there something funny Suigetsu, and can you please explain why you're listening in on our private conversation."

"Well I wouldn't call it private really Uchiha since you're in a public room and not being very quiet about what you're saying," the sharp tooth shinobi wasn't in the mood to be nice today; unlike his leader his night was very boring as no one from the group left the area so he didn't get to kill anyone.

"Suigetsu, you really must learn your place, didn't all those years in my care teach you to respect those with power?" Orochimaru stepped out of the shadowy corner of the room and took up an empty space at the long table in the center of the room.

The room itself was the size of a traditional dojo with the only piece of furniture being a large u-shaped table in the center, there were many open settings at the table as Sasuke intended for both the daimyo and future kage to hold meetings here. At the current moment only Sasuke, Sakura and Orochimaru were sitting while the other members of team Taka were scattered about the room awaiting the group that Karin was sent to retrieve.

"Sasuke, are you certain this needs to be done?" Sakura had tried the night before to get more information about the purpose of the seal Orochimaru was ordered to create but Sasuke had remained tight lipped about it and he had managed to distract her soon after that with... other matters; but now her mind was clear once more so she wanted to try and persuade him to see reason.

"Every person that has obtained power was not able to keep it without being cautious of those unknown to them. I will not accept these people as my allies without some assurance that I can control them should they be spies for those that oppose my rein," Sasuke could feel Karin and a massive group approaching the doors so he stood from his seat and started to make his way around the table with his arms folded and his back to Sakura while waiting for the group to enter.

"So you're going to treat these people that are seeking help from the oppression of their villages the same way that Konoha treated your clan?"

Sasuke's relaxed posture immediately tensed up at Sakura's question, the look he sent over his shoulder would have caused anyone else to flinch but not her, Sakura held her ground against the sharingan laced glare. There was a soft knock coming from the other side of the door but just as Suigetsu was reaching to open it Saske raised his hand to stop the other man.

The Uchiha then turned around to completely face Sakura who was still in her same position; placing both hands against the table he leaned forward in an intimating manner to address her question, "Are you comparing the brutal genocide of my clan to a simple seal?"

Sasuke's voice took on that dark tone he possessed while in his state of madness and Sakura wanted to calm him quickly before he got out of hand, "No Sasuke of course I'm not, but the leaf did not trust the Uchiha which led to the coup which is exactly what will happen here if you force these people to have this seal."

"Hn, this is no surprise to them Sakura, they knew this was to happen," Sasuke was not backing down from this and with good reason, this was the only way he could control such a large group until he would be able to weed out those who planned to kill him. He turned back to face the door, but not before spotting Sakura's disappointed look, and motioned for Suigetsu to open it, "It won't be a permanent seal like the Hyuga's; if they earn my complete trust I shall remove it," though he was no longer facing her Sasuke knew his words pleased her greatly as he felt her usually warm chakra signature ignite behind him once more.

"Thank you Sasuke."

* * *

Surprisingly, though Sakura still thought it was a very barbaric form of trust, not many of the group protested Sasuke's demand of the seal; the people thought this small sacrifice was worth the protection they would be receiving from the Uchiha. Though she was forced to watch as Orochimaru place the seal on these people Sakura drew the line at the small children that were there, "They're children Sasuke! Some can barely walk and you expect them to betray your loyalty... they don't even know what that is; I will not allow you to put the seal on them!"

Sasuke observed the group of children barely over the age of six that were scattered about the room with their parents; many had fearful tears in their eyes as they watched the adults obtain the seal while their mothers tried to comfort them. "What do you purpose then Sakura?"

"You plan on having an academy built to train new recruits yes? Then at graduation they receive the seal to confirm loyalty to your reign and not a day before."

Sasuke had spoke the night before about an imperial academy to train young shinobi who wished to become his guard, and he would need an army in case someone tried to overthrow his ruling... not that that would happen anytime soon of course but it paid to be prepared. "I suppose that would be far, but what of those that will serve the house... that could start at any age."

"You said the house was my domain yes, let me worry about that."

"Hn, very well... but remember I have final say on all matters Sakura," Sasuke turned back to face Orochimaru and those in the group yet to come forward, "No one under the age of twelve shall receive the seal."

"Sasuke-kun, are you certain of this, some of these young children probably already know how to handle a weapon," Karin was shocked by his declaration, she knew for certain children from Kirigakure were taught how to strike a death blow when they were old enough to hold a kunai .

"Karin, are you questioning my ruling?"

"What? No of course not Sasuke-kun, but as one of your loyal advisors I was merely-."

"And surely you don't think a child could possibly attack without me being aware of it?"

"No, but-."

"Then refrain from speaking unless ordered to do so."

Karin meekly bowed her head at the Uchiha's command, it angered her that he hadn't lashed out at Sakura when she clearly defied his orders on several different occasions far greater than what she just did but he allowed it to slide, "I'm sorry."

Once the seals were completed Sasuke informed the men that planned to be his guard would need to report the following morning to the training fields that were located behind the mansion; he wanted to assess their skill level to know what they would need to work on. Those that were servants of the house would be under Sakura and Karin's care to see what jobs in the mansion would best suit them; and then there was a small group that were neither guard nor servant. They were mostly civilian women and men that were trade people, once the village was set up around the remainder of the lake's edge they would take up residence there along with their shops; but for the time being they would stay in the spare servants quarters till that time.

Once all this was planned out and the group dismissed in what was the early afternoon it gave Sakura plenty of time to go to the nearest town to purchase furniture; Sasuke had many details he needed to go over before sending out the requests to the daimyo so he told Jugo to accompany her. "But Sasuke, is there anything in particular you would like?"

"Hn, whatever you pick will be fine," Sasuke briefly kissed her forehead before handing a large pouch to Jugo, "Whatever she wants make sure she gets."

"Of course Sasuke-sama."

Despite her worried look that she would pick the wrong thing Sasuke had complete confidence she would be able to make the cold dark mansion a home. Just thinking about it brought a small smile to his lips, Sasuke hadn't lived in a home since before his clan's massacre and even then it wasn't a warm loving home most children were used to; but Sakura has always had that way about her and before he wasn't ready to accept that... but now he was. He was ready to put his past to rest and focus on his future and what that would bring.

* * *

After that first day the mansion was a bustle of activity, Sakura was focused on getting all the buildings on the compound furnished while Sasuke focused on training his men and deciding how the first meeting with the daimyo would be held; neither of the two saw much of each other until the fourth night they stayed in the mansion.

Sakura had been sitting at a low vanity she had purchased in town preparing for bed when out of the mirror's reflection she saw Sasuke coming up the stairs. "I'm surprised to see you, I would have thought you were planning on sleeping in the downstairs study again," she didn't bother to turn around, since she could see him in the mirror, as she watched his reaction to the room's new setup.

When Sasuke first brought her up here to show her this massive room that was theirs all that was there was a wooden bedframe in the center of the room that Yamato no doubt made when forming the room's design. Later that evening when Sasuke brought her back to the room a futon had mysterious appeared on the bed frame and was put to use rather quickly... but the rest of the room remind bare.

Sakura couldn't have that as the empty space and odd shadows on the walls due to the one lit candle freaked her out; so when Sasuke told her to go shopping she made sure to fill this room completely. She shouldn't have called it a room really since the entire third floor of the mansion was theirs, but instead of just buying a bunch of stuff for a bedroom Sakura decided to turn the massive room into a few smaller ones just by putting a couple of rice paper shoji in certain spots to divide up the space.

"Hn... did you buy everything you wanted?" Sasuke, having not been on this floor since it was furnished, beginning to walk around the room; that smile came back to his face as he knew he was right in choosing her to decorate the mansion.

"Yes, though I may have gone a tad bit overboard; but I got everything and the larger items for the first floor should be here by the end of the week," Sakura stood and moved to Sasuke's side wanting to show him everything in the room and to see if he approved of it.

The layout of the room was very simple, since the bedframe was attached to the floor it wasn't hard to decide that their bedroom would be on the back wall which was the only wall that didn't have moveable door panels and the wood was extremely thick; apparently Sasuke thought of everything when designing this home. For privacy Sakura had put shoji screens up to the other three walls of the bedroom so if anyone were to come up the open staircase at an odd time they wouldn't be getting an eyeful of anything they shouldn't.

The space that made up the front of the mansion had a beautiful view of the lake and land beyond the waterfall so Sakura turned that into a seating area for when they didn't feel like laying in bed or had a small private gathering. The last bit of space on the left wall of the mansion Sakura made a small study; she knew Sasuke had a larger one on the first floor but this one was for if he wanted to work in private... plus she would see him more often if he used it.

Sasuke approved of both her choice in furniture and how the room had been set up, truthfully he really didn't care what she bought for their room as long as she was happy with it, "And the other guest rooms?"

"Well that was a bit more difficult, Suigetsu and Karin were adamant about decorating their own rooms so they're going to do that, Jugo was surprisingly easy so his room is complete and I decorated the five other rooms on the second floor all the same. I figured once the lords came for their first visit they would want to change a few things anyway," Sakura motioned for Sasuke to sit on one of the pillows around the low table in the sitting area; she had made tea not to long ago before coming up here herself and it was still warm so she poured two cups and gave one to him.

"Yes they probably will, I am not looking forward to this meeting... do you think I could replace the daimyo as well as kage?"

Sakura coughed up a bit of her tea at his question, she wasn't certain if he was being serious of not, "U-um... I don't think that is possible Sasuke, some of them have been in their positions longer than we've been alive; plus it may cause more panic among the villages and may start another war."

"Hn... it was just a thought."

That time Sakura caught sight of his smirk before he brought the cup to his lips signifying that he was joking... it was odd to see this playful side of him, but two could play that game. "You're going to have to play nice with them Sasuke or can you honestly tell me you know how to run the entire world already? I know they can be a pain but they have some experience in these things... you're going to need them on your side."

"Hn, I've been leader of Taka for over a year, running the countries shouldn't be that hard."

Sakura was about to protest his last statement but a shrill feminine scream form downstairs interrupted her. "Suigetsu, stay the hell out of my room you disgusting pervert!"

"Oh please like you have anything good to spy on anyway."

"How dare you, you wouldn't know what beauty was even if it kicked you in the ass like I'm about too!"

"Heh, like you could!"

The argument got quieter after that as both Karin and Suigetsu chakra got farther away from the mansion. Sakura turned her attention back to the Uchiha sitting next to her, a large smirk coming to her lips as a frown formed on his, "You were saying something about running a team... oh great leader."

"Hn, I didn't say my team was sane now did I? Do you know the restraint I had to have not to kill any of them." Sakura just gave him a blank look which Sasuke immediately understood as the woman knew actually what he went through, Naruto was still a sore subject between the two of them and how things were left between the team, they tried not to speak about him but he always somehow came up in conversation. "Right... maybe you did... never mind," Sasuke put his now empty cup back on the table close to Sakura wordlessly asking for more.

"We may have another problem other than your meeting Sasuke, I highly doubt the daimyo will be pleased sharing the same living space as your team if displays like what just happened occur regularly," Sakura threw that bit of information out there for him to think about while pouring him another cup of tea.

Sasuke knew she was right, having spent the last year in Karin and Suiguetsu's presence he knew how annoying they could be, "Hn, I will have to speak to Suigetsu about his behavior... and you will have to talk to Karin about her temper."

"Me!? You're joking right, have you not noticed that she didn't like me very much? And you want me to talk to her... I don't think that will go well," Sakura could already picture the other woman freaking out at her for merely calling her name.

Sasuke took his cup back once it was full, "Hn, she'll have to get over it; you're the lady of house and I have made her an advisor under your ruling... I would like for the two of you to get along," he knew Karin was angry he chose Sakura over her but he had made that decision long before meeting the red head; and seeing Sakura's strength during the war only proved to him that he made the right choice.

Karin was an annoyance but still valuable to his empire so he wanted to keep her close which meant the two women would need to get along; the Uchiha knew Sakura would be the more reasonable of the two to try and make peace. "I'll try Sasuke."

* * *

"I have a seamstress arriving in the morning to fit us for new clothes." It was a few hours later and both Sakura and Sasuke were laying in bed when he randomly brought up their morning visitor.

Sakura had been laying on his chest when he spoke and so she pushed herself up to face him, "A seamstress... but why do we need one? We just purchased new clothes two days ago." It was true while shopping for furniture Sakura also decided to buy a couple new sets of clothes for both Sasuke and herself since the only outfit she had was the same one she wore during the war.

"You need a junihitoe for when attending court and a few homongi for if we need to travel to the villages, I also need formal clothing as well not to mention the family crest will need to be added," Sasuke reached up to gently finger the tips of Sakura's hair, the odd color always fascinated him even when they were children; the Uchiha always had a certain look to them but over the last few days Sasuke had been picturing what their children would look like.

"Oh... well I suppose if they are needed but shouldn't we have bought the fabric a few days ago?" Sakura wasn't looking forward to having to wear so many robes at once, she had only owned one kimono for festivals when she lived with her parents, but if it was what Sasuke wanted then she wouldn't argue; plus deep down she really enjoyed when he treated her like a princess... which technically she was now. She still couldn't believe how everything had come about so quickly, or that no one had showed up in the last few days to oppose Sasuke; and the thought that she was now royalty completely blew her away.

_The other afternoon Sasuke had requested she come to the study to speak with him; when she arrived he had been looking over a scroll that he intended to send out to the villages as his formal announcement. Sasuke knew she had some experience with public announcements since she was the Hokage's apprentice so he asked her to look it over before it was sent out. She of course was more than happy to do it and even flattered to know that he was trusting her with such an important task. _

_It didn't surprise her how well articulate he was, being born into a noble clan it was breed into young children, so there wasn't really much to look over; she changed a few words here and there to not make him come off like a jerk and there was one word she kept coming across that puzzled her, "Sasuke, what does this word mean? I've never seen it before."_

_Sasuke looked at where she was pointing at on the scroll and a smirk came to his lips, "That is my new title should anyone need to address me."_

_"Te-nn-o... it sounds like a type of clothing to me," Sakura rolled the word on her tongue, "What does it mean."_

_"One with great power, who rules over an era."_

_"You made that up didn't you? Well it does suit what your role has become doesn't it... although I must admit it seems like a very masculine term, what would happened if there was a female heir?" Sakura wanted to know his views on this question, the Uchiha had viewed power more in the male family members than female; so what was to happen if a daughter was born instead of a son?_

_"Hn, it's highly unlikely, unlike the Hyuga the main branch of the Uchiha always had a male heir... I don't foresee that changing." _

_Sasuke had been very confident but Sakura had her doubts, "But what if there was a female heir... just humor me on this."_

_"Aa, if there was just one heir that happened to be a daughter then she would inherit my title. If she were to marry before that then she would inherit your title." _

_"I-I have a title?" _

_Sasuke took a piece of paper from his desk and a pen and wrote another word somewhat similar to what he referred as his title, "Kogo, a feminine version of my title; therefore should I be away from you for any reason you act as ruler in my stead. And should we have a daughter and she marry she would still hold power over her husband; the Uchiha will forever remain in power."_

Sakura at the time didn't argue, but now thinking about that conversation in bed she was tempted to bring it up again. "Sasuke, about having an heir."

"Hn, not now Sakura, go to sleep, you have a lot to do tomorrow. And the seamstress didn't sound like a pleasant woman."

* * *

"Ouch!"

"What did I say about moving your highness!? If you do not wish to be poked again please stand still."

Sakura was pulled from her memories of the previous night by a sharp jab in her thigh, she must have moved while not realizing it and was stuck with a pin as punishment... determining if it was an accident or on purpose on Aya-san's part would be hard to figure out though since the old woman didn't say a word.

"Sakura-sama, are you alright?" The servant that had questioned her health before this time ignored Sakura's dismissive waive and approached the young Kogo.

"I'm fine Kokoro-san really, it's just a small scratch," Sakura knew she had had worse wounds in battle but the older woman refused to back down as she pushed Sakura's hands away and moved the fabric away from her bare leg to examine the injury. It was clear to Sakura that neither of the servants Sasuke assigned to her had any type of medical training judging by the horrified expression on Kokoro's face when she saw the small trail of blood running down her leg; the tiny pin hadn't hit any major blood vessels or organs so Sakura wasn't worried but Kokoro was white as a sheet for some reason.

"My lady you're bleeding! Suzu-chan, quickly fetch a wet cloth and some bandages!"

"No, no that's not needed really, it's just a small scratch, I can heal it myself," Sakura quickly placed her hand, filled with healing chakra over the wound; she pulled away a minute later and all that was left of the cut was the now dried blood on her leg, "There all better, not even a mark... though I could probably use that wet cloth if you don't mind Suzu-san."

"No of course not my lady, I'll be right back," the other servant, who was a few years older than Sakura, quickly took off down the stairs heading toward the kitchen to retrieve a bowl of water and rag.

"Take all the time you need girl, at the rate this fitting is going I'll have all her measurements by the spring!" The seamstress threw down the fabric she had in her hands and marched over to the table in the sitting area; after dropping down on a cushion she scooped up the closest cup of tea on the table as one of her assistants handed her a dango from the tray of assorted desserts that were brought up for the fitting.

"What has you in such a foul mood seamstress-san, do you realize what you have done; if his majesty heard that you caused harm to his wife I'm certain you would be punished severely for it," Kokoro stood from her position as Sakura's side to glare as the old woman.

"I highly doubt Sasuke-kun is going to waste him time killing an elderly woman simply because she poked Sakura with a pin... he has other priorities to tend to," Karin, who had been sitting at the table the whole time, spoke up between sipping her tea.

As Sasuke had requested the day before Sakura was trying to make peace with his other female teammate, she even invited Karin to be apart of this fitting and going so far as to let the red head also have a custom made kimono; but apparently trying to be friends was going to require a lot more time and patience. "Look why don't we all calm down and take a short break; we'll have some tea and maybe lunch will be served soon," Sakura could see that Kokoro had become angry because of Karin's statement and she just wanted to defuse the situation before anything got out of hand.

"I don't have time to sit around and play tea party your highness, I still need to fit Sasuke-sama for his clothes as well so if you're planning a break I will be downstairs," Aya stood and hobbled over to the stairs, her two assistants following closely behind.

Once the seamstress disappeared down the steps Sakura dropped to the edge of her futon in a very un-ladylike manner while accepting the cup of tea Kokoro was bringing over to her. Over the last four days Sakura's servants quickly became used to the real her and not the show of royalty she was supposed to act as. "Thank kami that old woman decided to leave, she was starting to give me a headache."

"You shouldn't speak of Aya-sama in such a manner, she is the finest seamstress in the five great nations... it is an honor to receive a garment from her; not to mention she dropped everything to come here," Karin turned up her nose and proceeded to the stairs as well; Aya-san's assistant already got her measurements so she saw no point in staying in the room anymore when she could assist else where.

Sakura rolled her eyes but ignored Karin's comment not feeling guilty in the least for the old woman; Sasuke didn't force her to come here and if she truly had so much work to do she could have said no to his request without being punished. No the real reason she was there is because Sasuke was probably dishing out a lot of money to have these clothes made and she wanted it and the rights to brag about how they were wearing her clothes.

"Please forgive me your highness, but I cannot see why his majesty choose that woman as one of your advisors... it obviously wasn't for her personality," Kokoro snorted before going about the room and cleaning up the mess Aya's two assistants made.

Sakura couldn't contain her laughter at the maid's cheeky comment, she had only known this woman for a mere few days and yet she felt a very familiar presence. When Sasuke told her she was going to have a her own private staff of servants Sakura had adamantly refused; she was a young woman and though most would probably love the idea Sakura didn't want to be waited on hand and foot. But Sasuke wouldn't allow her to say no, so on the day the group swore their loyalty to Sasuke, the Uchiha introduced her to Kokoro and Suzu her private maids.

...

Sakura was furious that he disobeyed her wishes but the smirk on his lips told her this was payback for not listening to him the previous night. "I am terribly sorry you were forced to do this, I told Sasuke I didn't want anyone waiting on me," she quickly apologized to the two women who at this point were completely confused by their mistress' behavior.

"My lady... it would be our honor to serve you," Suzu bowed deeply to Sakura. Judging by her soft voice and with Sakura's medical training she could easily determine that the woman was the younger of the two, probably close to Sakura's age or a year or two older.

Kokoro didn't say a word but her personality showed through the next morning when she abruptly woke Sakura at sunrise to start the day. She was a much older woman that reminded Sakura of a combination of her own mother and Tsunade; Kokoro was every bit the mother hen and apparently Sakura was her new chick because she treated the young empress like her own child... it didn't take long for Sakura to become use to these two women being with her all the time.

...

"Kokoro-san! You shouldn't speak again his majesty's judgement," Suzu was horrified at her superior's brash words, the man in question could come up the stairs at any moment and though his wife was very lenient towards them she wasn't so sure the Tenno would be pleased with their conversation.

Sakura could see the younger maid's worry but dismissed her panic, she liked how honest Kokoro was, it was her link to the outside world where she wasn't new royalty, "Kokoro-san isn't wrong Suzu-san, I am still trying to figure out his decision myself... as you can see Karin and I don't get along very well," Sakura was a little bitter that the first time she tried to make peace with the other woman had failed but she couldn't expect a miracle to happen so quickly.

"You don't have to be her friend your highness, she needs to learn to respect you though... she did seem to be talking down to you," Kokoro bent down to pick up a piece of fabric and folded it neatly before setting it down on the table.

"She does have a bit of free range yes, I think Sasuke feels guilty about nearly killing her; and she was of help in Sasuke's mission," Sakura didn't go into detail beyond that as it wasn't their business to know Sasuke's past.

"Yes well I may not have known his majesty for long but I know he wouldn't be pleased to know how she speaks to you."

"How whom speaks to you Sakura?" The deep male voice coming from the direction of the stairs drew all three women's attention.

"Sasuke, I didn't sense you coming up the stairs... did Aya-sama find you?" Sakura smiled softly towards the man walking farther into the room.

"Aa, but I sent her to have lunch first before my fitting... I couldn't help but overhear her rambling about you being difficult during yours," Sasuke sent a look toward the two maids which they knew was their queue to leave the couple alone.

* * *

Once the couple was alone Sasuke approached the small table and took up the cushion he had the previous day but was facing Sakura who was still sitting on the futon. "So what were you doing that caused her to be in a bad mood?"

He casually leaned his arms on the table behind him while staring at Sakura; though his gaze wasn't accusing by any means Sakura couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, "She wasn't happy that I had been moving around some while she was trying to get my measurements... I've never had clothes made for me before."

"Aa, it does take time do get used to it. Who was your maid referring to?" Sasuke looked around the room and wasn't please with the mess that had been left behind; Sakura's two servants had started to clean up but he would have to call more upstairs before they retired to bed for the night.

"Sasuke, I really wish you would call them by their names. Calling them maids makes it sound like we're better than them," Sakura frowned at her husband, she really didn't like when he spoke down to the two women she thought of as friends.

Sasuke didn't respond because their titles did in fact mean they were better than anyone else in the house but knowing that would anger her more he didn't voice that, "Sakura, you didn't answer my question." He stood from his position at the table and approached his wife.

Sakura could hear the playful tone his voice took but knew he would still demand an answer to his question, "Kokoro-san thinks Karin spoke out of turn while she was up here earilier," she turned away slightly when Sasuke sat on the futon next to her; she felt extremely embarrassed to speak of Karin right after he had asked that the two of them try to get along.

"Oh... and what did she say?"

"Well... she thought to remind me that I should be thankful that Aya-san dropped everything she was doing to come here and make me clothes."

"Hn... then I shall remind Karin of her place since it seems she has forgotten hers." Sasuke gently grasped Sakura's chin and turned her to face him not liking to talk to the back of her head; he then proceeded to lean in to steal a kiss from her but Sakura put up her hand to stop him.

"Lunch is surely to be over soon which means Aya-san will be looking for you before dealing with me... I don't think she would be happy to find us in bed together," though the act of being intimate with Sasuke was still new to her and made her blush she could easily read when he was getting into the mood and at this moment if she hadn't stopped him the old seamstress would have gotten an eyeful should she have chosen to come upstairs.

"Hn, she's dealt with many of those above her in status so she should know what to expect from a young couple," Sasuke wasn't please that she had tried to stop his advances; he gently pushed her hand away from his chest so he could get close to her body once more.

Sakura still couldn't get over how affectionate the Uchiha seemed to be, when they were children and even years later Sasuke was never the type of person that enjoyed close contact; but the first night in the mansion Sakura saw a completely new side to the man. Of course their first time was hesitant and unsure as most people new to the world of intimacy would be; but it would seem after the first time a switch had been turned on in Sasuke's head and all he could think about was Sakura.

When they were in the presence of his old team and the house staff Sasuke acted like his normal moody self but the second they were alone Sasuke was practically a leech towards her always having to touch her in some way. At the moment Sasuke seemed to find his way to Sakura's neck, which apparently was his favorite spot, with his kissing while his hands were trying to grab at her waist and pull her into his lap; if he had managed to get her completely in his grasp it would have been all over and no more work would have been completed that day.

But that old seamstress was not one to be lazy even if it was the new Tenno halting her work, "Excuse me your majesty but in order for me to complete the items you asked for I still need your measurements and that of Sakura-sama's as well."

Sakura wasn't sure she was blushing from embarrassment at being caught in such a situation with her husband by the old woman or because she was trying to hold in her laughter at the stunned expression on Sasuke's face. The Uchiha himself had froze in mid-assault of his wife's neck when the old woman's voice reached his ears, he slowly though reluctantly moved away from Sakura and turned to face the old seamstress with a deadly glare at being disturbed.

"Have you not heard of knocking?" Sasuke specifically remembered closing the large wood doors down the steps the old seamstress was currently standing on and so far her to be there meant she ignored what a closed door represented.

"Forgive me your majesty but I must complete my work or else the garments will not be finished on time."

"Hn, very well... you will finish Sakura's fitting before mine," Sasuke gently took Sakura's hand and helped her stand from the bed; he also didn't miss the frown that twisted the old woman's features more than they already were, "Is there a problem seamstress?"

Sakura knew right away why the woman was displeased, she didn't want to have to deal with trying to measure her again after what happened a mere half hour before; but the seamstress knew she couldn't voice this complaint out loud... at least not while in the lord's presence anyway.

"With all respect your grace but it would not be appropriate for you to bear witness to her lady's fitting... she will be barely clothed after all," Aya seemed proud of herself for coming up with such a quick response as to why Sasuke shouldn't be in the room, but the Uchiha's fast wit beat down her reasoning in seconds.

"Hn, it isn't anything I haven't already seen these past few nights or the nights to come so I will stay and you may continue with her fitting."

"Sasuke-kun!" The pinkish hue that attacked Sakura's cheeks at his statement caused Sasuke to smirk and pure rage to fill Aya's face at his refusing to do as she asked.

Being the greatest seamstress in the five great nations she was used to people groveling at her feet for one of her hand stitched garments, even the daimyo's would grant her every wish to receive even a few minutes of her attention; but the look the Uchiha was now sending her spoke volumes that he did not care how spectacular her clothes were, if she disobeyed him he would simply find another to replace her and she couldn't have that... there was no way she was going to allow anyone to brag to her that the new Tenno chose to wear their garments over hers. "As you wish your highness. My lady would you please stand still over here and it shouldn't take much longer to finish." Sakura could hear the strain in Aya's voice to remain calm and she wouldn't cause the old woman any more trouble than possible.

* * *

With her husband present, Sakura didn't move an inch as Aya and her assistants worked quickly to attain her measurements; she was finished in a matter of twenty minutes what couldn't be completed all morning. Once she was finished Sakura stepped down from the stool and made her way over to the table where a maid had brought up some onigiri and more tea should anyone wish to have some.

While Sakura sat down to eat Sasuke stood from the bed for his turn to commence; however unlike Sakura he didn't need whole outfits for when they had visiting dignitaries at the mansion, while clothes shopping the days before Sakura picked him up plenty of hakama in various colors so all he needed were sokutai. Sakura was much more respectful than her husband was during her fitting where as she didn't gawk at him while he disrobed, as he said before she had seen him the last few night with less clothing on than now so she was not shocked by how handsome he was... Aya's assistants however froze in place when his shirt came off. Both women were a few years older than Sakura but she remembered when they were children even old women stared at how handsome he was... and that was when he was twelve.

In her musings of the past Sakura completely missed when the young of the two assistants disappeared down the stairs only to return a few minutes later with someone Sakura was in mood to see right now.

"Karin, is there a reason you are here, I was told the seamstress already had your measurements?" At first Sasuke wasn't going to bother drawing attention to his teammate because frankly he didn't care but when he felt Sakura's chakra spike behind him he decided to find out why she was here and address the issue so she would leave.

"Oh she has Sasuke-kun, rather quickly I might add," Karin gracefully approached the table and took up one sitting pillow while her eyes never left his figure.

Sakura glared at the obvious jab at her squirming earlier, it would seem the red head was hell bent on showing her up every chance she got where Sasuke was concerned, "Is there a valid reason you are here then Karin-san, I'm sure there has to be some place else in the mansion you are needed."

"There is a valid reason as to why I'm here, I have made the final approvals of the housing staff and we must prepare to make quarters for those that will be staying within the mansion's walls," Karin's eyes where still glued to Sasuke's sculpted back as she carelessly threw a scroll in Sakura's direction on to the table nearly knocking over the plate of onigiri had the empress not grabbed it fast enough.

"You made final approval... on who's orders may I ask?" Sakura unraveled the scroll to analyze the list of servants to the house, she didn't know half the names present nor did she see any type of qualified medical staff; her rage boiled higher when at the bottom of the scroll were her signature should have been Karin's was staring at her instead.

"I don't need anyone's permission to approve a selection, Sasuke-kun has given me the title of head advisor which means-."

"It means you may advise on the selection of staff in the mansion chosen by me not approve the final list... that is my job alone as lady of the house."

Karin finally turned to face Sakura for the first time since she came up here, her red eyes blazing like fire at Sakura's words, "I'm certain Sasuke-kun would approve of those I have chosen, I am a sensor after all and can best judge those with ill intent... we don't want anyone on his staff to kill him now do we?"

"Sasuke is more than capable of handling himself where civilians are concerned, or do you have so little faith in him? Also you have approved a staffing with no healers, what if someone were to become sick and spread their illness without proper treatment!"

"Can you not heal them, I was under the impression that Tsunade of Konoha was the greatest medic of all time... did you not train under her?"

"Enough," Sasuke's command wasn't loud as he didn't need to scream to gain the room's attention, the mere forcefulness of his tone silenced the two women who had been fighting. Aya had just finished taking his measurements and was in the process of having her assistants and a few of the maids clean up her things and bring them down to the room she was staying in the mansion, so Sasuke was able to move freely about the room again, "Everyone leave."

His order was directed to the servants and seamtress of whom all quickly scurried down the stairs fearful of the Uchiha's wrath; this only left the two women and him in room. Though his features hadn't changed much Sakura could tell he was extremely angry with their behavior. And he had every right to be really because she hadn't acted like much of a lady the last few minutes, she hadn't punched Karin like she wanted to, but she shouldn't have been fighting with her like children in front of guests and servants.

Sakura was just about to apologize for her behavior but Sasuke turned his now red eyed glare on Karin, "You have spoken out of turn too much Karin."

"What!? But Sasuke-kun I was only trying to-."

"I don't want to hear excuses, it is clear to me that I have given you too much free reign; you are an advisor to the Kogo and have no grounds to under mind her authority which you have been doing," Sasuke was furious with what he just witnessed, it was clear to him now he should have reprimanded the woman earlier in the week about her behavior towards Sakura and by not doing so he now looked like a fool in front of members of his own staff. This type of insubordination could not go on when the daimyo arrived in a few weeks otherwise they may think he was incompetent at ruling. "We will discuss your punishment after dinner, for now leave us."

For a second Karin looked like she was going to protest but the second a sound left her lips Sasuke's sharingan began to spin and she quickly shut her mouth, stood and scurried to the stairs to leave.

"Sasuke, I want to apologize for my behavior; I shouldn't have allowed her to upset me like that... it won't happen again," Sakura bowed slightly while still in her kneeling positon at the table, waiting for him to reprimand her next for the fight.

But the Uchiha didn't turn his temper on her as she thought he would, instead he quietly sat at the table close to her and took a tea cup in his hands, "Hn, you have nothing to apologize for, Karin was out of line."

Sakura could see her husband was eying the onigiri still on the table, with a soft giggle Sakura grabbed the plate and slid it closer to Sasuke so he could reach. "I know that she was but you asked that we try to get along and that hasn't been working very well."

"Hn," after finishing off one onigiri and before reaching for another Sasuke grabbed the scroll his wife had thrown on the table during the fight, "So there is no medical staff on this list?"

"It doesn't have the people on it that I have observed might have a small knowledge of medicine, they are all civilians with no training."

"So we would likely need shinobi or doctors from a village then?" Sasuke put down the list and grabbed the onigiri again.

"Preferably yes, we would at least need a team with how many we have living on the grounds; if some kind of epidemic were to happen I wouldn't be able to care for everyone alone."

"Very well, when I have the meeting with the daimyo I'll bring it up."

Sakura was happy he was listening to what she was saying but she had wished to ask him about maybe having her old sensei lead the team. Karin was right that Tsunade was the greatest medical shinobi their world had ever known and it would only make sense that she be here; but knowing how Sasuke felt about the old hokage she knew he would shoot down her request... maybe in a few months time she could bring it up.

* * *

Later that night at dinner the atmosphere was still tense, Sakura had arrived earlier than her husband as he had some work to finish up in his study after their lunch so she had a front row seat to what would lead up to Sasuke and Karin's meeting after the meal. The woman in question arrived to the dining room a few minutes after Sakura did dressed in a kimono a little too formal for their casual dinners; the minute she slid the shoji open and spotted Sakura sitting at the table talking to Jugo a deep frown marred her face. She of course blamed the other woman for Sasuke's harsh words towards her earlier and wasn't looking to forgive her any time soon.

Fully intent on ignoring the empress Karin quietly approached the table to take up her usual place setting... only it wasn't there. "What's going on... where's my plate?" Karin's question was addressed to the lone servant in the room that set the place settings at the table every night, but Jugo was the one to answer her.

"Sasuke-sama thought it best that you move down a few places starting tonight, the seat to his left belongs to nobles."

Karin's twisted glare first went to Sakura, thinking she was behind all this, then she turned it on Jugo, "I am his advisor, I have every right to sit where I please, and I've had the place next to Sasuke-kun since we came here... what has changed now?"

Jugo's berserk side came to the surface slightly at her challenging tone,** "Because though you may wish it you are not the lady of the house, that title belongs to Sakura-sama and she alone!"**

Fear quickly replaced the frown on Karin's face as she felt the murderous lust of the giant man's chakra consume the room and his sights were set on her.

"Jugo."

Two different voices called out the man's name, Sakura who was right next to him quickly placed her hand on his forearm and began pushing a low slow stream of chakra into his body to calm him down. While this was happening Sasuke, who felt Jugo lose himself from his study, quickly approached the dinning room; upon arrival he activated his sharingan to push back the berserk rage that was fighting it's way to the surface. With both forces pushing the beast back into its cage Jugo was able to retain control once again, when he came to only to realize what happened he immediately became ashamed of his actions.

"I'm terribly sorry Sakura-sama, I did not harm you did I?"

"No, you barely moved Jugo-san... everything is alright," with the hand still on his forearm Sakura began to rub soothing circles back and forth much like a mother would comfort a sad child.

Though his wife was soft and gentle Sasuke knew the man was no child and therefore wouldn't treat him as such, "Jugo, learn to control your outbursts or else you will do something you will regret... I will not always be here to stop them."

"Of course Sasuke-sama, I will try harder."

Sakura wasn't happy the Uchiha made her guard feel guilty over an accident but she didn't voice her displeasure... Karin did however. "Oh Sasuke-kun, than you for saving me. If you hadn't come in when you did I'm certain he would have attacked me." Karin's fake distress caused Sasuke to cringe and Sakura roll her eyes at the display.

"Why was his rage targeted at you Karin... what did you do to anger him?"

When Jugo had lashed out Karin had backed away from the table for an easy escape through the door she had entered from minutes before; she was still standing there when Sasuke appeared so she was now too close for comfort for him. When he asked his question and it looked like she was going to start crying at his accusation Sasuke side stepped her form to enter the room.

"Wha-Why would you think I did anything Sasuke-kun? I merely asked why my place at the table was changed and he nearly attacked me; he said you ordered that my seat be changed but that is obviously a lie made up by someone," Karin had been following the Uchiha as he made his way over to the large fire pit, but she quickly shot a glare over her shoulder to the two people sitting at the table.

"Hn, it wasn't a lie Karin, I ordered Jugo to tell the kitchen staff to move your place setting," Sasuke casually stated while pulling a scroll from the inner pocket of his haori.

"But... why?" Karin was genuinely shocked this time, during their time traveling together the man had never put up a fuss about where she sat, she knew he frankly didn't care really and if it stopped her from screaming out in protest he just allowed it to continue; but now after one little fight everything changed... was that all it took now? Despite her shock over what Sasuke said Karin was still the ever nosy woman she was so when Sasuke revealed the contents of the scroll she couldn't help but peek over his shoulder to see what was written. A small smile returned to her face when she realized it was her list of selected staff members for the mansion, Sasuke must have looked it over and approved her choices; she was just about to turn and send a smirk to Sakura when Sasuke spoke.

The Uchiha noticed the look of delight that flashed on the woman's face when she saw what he was holding, truth was he allowed her to see the scroll on purpose because a second later he tossed it into the fire, "Because as I said earlier you have overstepped your boundaries here Karin and you must know where the line not to cross is." The snaps and pops from the scroll catching fire and the soft foot falls of Sasuke moving to the table were the only sounds in the room after that.

Sakura cringed a little bit herself at Sasuke's harsh words, he always knew how to crush a person's spirit and he did it with little thought or effort on his part. She felt bad for Karin, as shocking as that might sound, because at one time she was on the receiving end of Sasuke's nasty reprimands before so she knew exactly what the other woman was feeling right now.

Little did Sakura know that when she felt embarrassed and upset by Sasuke's words, Karin was angry and resentful; as she watched the scroll burn in the fire and begin to char she kept running Sasuke's words through her head. _'So I've over stepped my bounds have I, Sasuke-kun I believe you are mistaken as to who actually needs to know where the lines is; that woman can try and blind you with her little charms but I will make you see the truth very soon.'_

* * *

**Note: So since it took over a year to get chapter 2 out I thought I would give you guys a treat and put out chapter 3 before I finished chapter 4. Breaking my own rules for this story I know. Also things may seem a little weird in this chapter but basically the Naruto world is ruled by the daimyo, Sasuke has put himself above them with the title of Tenno (Emperor) so this is very new for everyone. **

**Also Sasuke's definition of an emperor is slightly different than what the name actually means, with him coming up with the title he chose what it would mean to the people.**

**Things are going to be slow for the group, typically right after a war there is a time of settlement where those involved try and heal and figure out what the next move for the world would be... that is this time, so sorry if this seems like it's drowning on.**


End file.
